Gantz : Digimon VS Aliens
by Izdy-kun
Summary: Los niños elegidos, tras un trágico accidente, son transportados al horrible juego de Gantz para dar caza a una de las criaturas mas peligrosas de la gran pantalla...¿Conseguirán ganar y salvar su vida?//Descubrelo por capítulos// EN PROCESO //
1. Chapter 1

**Nota del autor :**

Hola de nuevo. Este es mi tercer fic que estoy escribiendo ahora. Después de ver como fue mi primer fic (genial) me he animado a escribir esta historia, que llevaba un tiempo pensándola.

Esta historia, al igual que mi primer fic, puede contener escenas de contenido violento.

Los personajes ya tienen mas similitudes a como aparecen en sus series originales (al contrario que mi primer fic).

Los personajes de la serie Digimon, así como los de la película Alien, y la idea del mundo de Gantz no son idea mia, solo juego con ellos para crear este fic. Es recomendable saber o leer que es Gantz y saber algo de Alien y Digimon para entender mejor el fic.

Bueno, después de aclarar esto, espero que disfruten con mi tercer fic.

Lo dedico a todos aquellos que me apoyaron con mi primer fic leyéndolo.

Espero que lo disfruten…y no olvidéis comentar.

Un saludo.

**Izdy-kun**

--

**Gantz : Digimon VS Aliens**

**1 : Accidente**

**Un despejado cielo había dado paso a la mañana **en aquella transcurrida ciudad de Japon. Como cada mañana, las principales calles se llenaban de una inmersa marea de coches, que con el ensordecedor ruido de sus motores, no dejaban oír el canto de los pocos pájaros de la mañana, que sin árboles donde estar, volaban de un lado para otro en aquella ciudad. Como cada día semana, las aceras estaban repletas de gente que apresuradamente iban hacia sus puestos de trabajo y de niños y adolescentes que, perezosos y sin ganas, marchaban hacia sus clases.

**-**"Como odio los Lunes" – pensaba un chico de abultado pelo mientras se llevaba las manos a los bolsillos.

Yagami Taichi, Tai para los amigos, caminaba a lo largo de una acera paralela a un gran atasco de vehículos con su mochila colgada en un solo hombro. Con su verde uniforme, partía con pereza hacia su clase. Se iba haciendo mayor, y eso se notaba en que todo, cada vez era mas duro todo lo que le rodeaba. Han pasado ya algunos años desde que se convirtió en un niño elegido y, junto a otros compañeros, tuvieron su primera gran en el digimundo, incluso también recuerda con cariño la aventura que vivió hace dos años con la nueva generación de niños elegidos. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder tener otra aventura con todos sus amigos.

-"Menudo rollo, ¿porque tiene que haber clase tan pronto? – pensaba Tai – y encima tengo un examen del que apenas he estudiado, pero bueno…confío en mi suerte. ¿Me pregunto si también estará aburrido Agumon y los otros?"

Tai vio a un par de pasos de él el paso de cebra que debía cruzar para atravesar la gran carretera para poder continuar con su camino, así que apresuró sus pasos. Cuando el resto de la gente había cruzado ya y solo quedaban un par de personas en medio de la carretera, Tai divisó a una chica, una amiga que también iba inmersa en sus pensamientos.

-¡¿Eh?!, esa es…Sora Takenouchi – dijo en voz alta al verla - ¡Eh, Sora!¡Sora!.

Sora, la amiga de Tai, también llevaba su uniforme verde de la escuela, pero sin ningun gorro de los que solia llevar. Esta se giró al oír su nombre y vio a Tai acercarse corriendo al paso de cebra donde se encontraba. De repente, Tai se paró en seco al oír un fuerte pitido que provenía de su digivice que siempre llevaba colgado en el pantalón. Tai, al igual que Sora (que también llevaba su digivice), agacho la vista hacia el dispositivo, pero justo antes de que ambos lo cogiesen se oyó un gran chirrido.

Al otro extremo de la calle, un furgón negro apareció en la calle haciendo un gran derrape, y justo detrás aparecieron dos coches de policía intentando darle caza disparando contra él. Tai se sorprendió con la situación mientras que Sora se quedó paralizada en mitad del paso de cebra contemplando todo. Justo cuando aquel furgón se fue a introducir en el monumental atasco, los semáforos se pusieron en verde para él tráfico.

-¡Mierda, Soraaaa!- gritó Tai mientras tiraba su mochila y empezaba a correr hacia donde estaba su amiga.

Los vehículos se apresuraron en arranca sin importarles aquella persecución, ni que ese furgón iba a meterse en sentido contrario, justo en dirección hacia donde estaba Sora. Tai pegó un gran saltó hacia delante y se lanzó sobre Sora, cayendo ambos al suelo para apartarse de la trayectoria del furgón. Una de las balas de la policía impactó en una rueda del furgón haciendo que este perdiese el control y se estrellase contra otro vehículo, haciendo que se elevase por los aires por encima de los dos amigos. Uno de los dos coches de policía intentó frenar pero no lo logró a tiempo y el impacto hizo que también volase un poco y cayese sobre otro coche. El otro coche patrulla se metió apresuradamente en le otro carril y perdiendo el control se estrello violentamente contra otra serie de vehículos que intentaban escabullirse de aquella situación por el carril contrario.

Como un autobús escolar, que intentando a salir de allí por el carril contrario cuando, de repente, la negra furgoneta impactó de lleno en el lateral del autobús, haciendo que este perdiese el control y cayese hacia un lado bloqueando todo el carril. Tai, en medio de todos los choques, ayudo a Sora a levantarse del suelo. Pero estando los dos de rodillas, justo antes de levantarse, giraron la cabeza al oír una fuerte bocina. Un camión de carga, que iba a gran velocidad presa del pánico, se estrelló contra el autobús y volcó, haciendo que la cabina del conductor chocase contra más vehículos y, lo peor de todo, desenganchándose el gran contenedor de metal donde llevaba la carga. Tai y Sora paralizados ante aquella escena, contemplaban como ese gran contenedor, que se deslizaba hacia ellos, estaba a punto de arrollarlos.

A Tai en ese momento, que estaba paralizado por el terror, miro a Sora, que estaba en la misma situación que él. Ambos sabían que no le daba tiempo a esquivar ese contenedor, que estaba ya a un paso de ellos. Como un acto reflejo, en los últimos segundos, ambos se abrazaron y cerraron los ojos, esperando el golpe mientras por la mente de ambos se paseaban rápidos recuerdos de los mejores momentos de su vida. Tai sintió un fuerte golpe en su cuerpo, tubo la sensación de estar rompiéndose todos sus huesos y sintiéndose como un muñeco al que el están estrujando hasta partirlo en dos, viendo como todo se tornaba oscuro bruscamente, cortándosele la respiración…sintiendo su muerte.

Hasta que abrió los ojos.

No hubo palabras ni reacción cuando Tai abrió los ojos. Aún estaba abrazando a Sora, sintiendo como ella le apretaba con sus manos por su espalda. Tai no supo reaccionar ante lo que había pasado…ni tampoco saber donde estaban ahora.

Tai y Sora se encontraban en una sala de una casa, ambos de rodillas aun en el suelo, justo como habían estado hace un segundo antes de…¿morir?.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gantz : Digimon VS Aliens**

**2 : Habitación**

**-¿Qué…que ha pasado?- dijo Tai apenas sin aliento, aun con la sorpresa en el cuerpo.**

Sora, al oír la voz de Tai, abrió los ojos. La respuesta ante tal situación fue como la de su amigo: cuando abrió los ojos vio que aún estaba abrazada a Tai, y justo después vio fue un pequeño mueble enfrente de ella para luego bajar al suelo de madera de la sala.

-¿Eh?¿Que…donde…?- dijo Sora separándose de Tai.

-¡Sora!-exclamo Tai cogiendo por los hombros a su amiga-¡Menos mal que estas bien!

-Tai…- dijo Sora, alegrándose de verle - ¿Qué pasó?,¿donde estamos?.

-No tengo ni idea – contestó Tai mientras miraba de arriba abajo aquel lugar- solo se qué debemos estar vivos.

Ambos habían aparecido en la sala de una casa, no muy grande y apenas decorada, a un lado con unas puertas con ventanas que daban al exterior. Aquello parecía una casa normal y corriente, pero lo característico de ese lugar era una gran bola negra que estaba en medio de la sala. Los dos amigos se quedaron mirando por unos instantes a aquella gran bola, mientras se apresuraban a ponerse de pié.

-¿Qué es esa cosa? – dijo Sora señalando a la bola.

De repente se oyó un ruido tras una puerta cerca de esa bola. Ambos miraron de inmediato hacia ese lugar, un poco con temor. La puerta se abrió de un golpe, y la sorpresa que apareció por ella dejo a los dos sin palabras.

-¡Tai!¡Sora! – exclamaron a la vez los dos digimons que acababan de hacer su aparición mientras corrían hacia ellos. Eran Agumon y Piyomon.

-¡Agumon!- dijo con asombro Tai mientras cogía a su digimon por el aire.

-¡Piyomon!-dijo Sora mientras se agachaba para abrazar a su digimon.

-Sora, me alegro de verte y de que estés bien- dijo Piyomon con alegría.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí, chicos?¿Que es este sitio?- preguntó Tai - ¿Estamos en el digimundo?.

-No lo sabemos, Tai – dijo Agumon con duda.

-Ambos estábamos en el digimundo con los demás – explicaba Piyomon.

-Cuando de repente Piyomon y yo empezamos a oír un fuerte pitido en nuestra cabeza y creo que ambos sentimos como nuestro cuerpo se paralizaba- prosiguió Agumon.

-Del dolor del pitido no pudimos mantener los ojos abiertos, fue horrible-añadió Piyomon.

-Pero cuando el ruido paró y pudimos abrir los ojos, nos encontramos en ese cuarto de baño- dijo Agumon – y lo siguiente que pasó fue oír vuestras voces.

-¿Y como habéis llegado vosotros? – preguntó Piyomon.

-Bueno, nosotros…estábamos en nuestro mundo, cuando… - de repente, a Tai le entro un gran terror al recordar lo que había pasado, el dolor que había sufrido….decidió no contárselo a ellos para no preocuparles -…nosotros…la verdad…no tengo ni idea…

-Tai…-dijo Agumon al ver a Tai tan decaído.

-Pero bueno, si estamos en el digimundo--¡¡ seguro que podemos salir, como las otras veces!!- dijo Tai, recuperando la sonrisa, haciendo que Agumon y Piyomon se alegrasen.

-No creo que esto sea el digimundo…-dijo Sora, la cual se había situado enfrente de una puerta con cristal que daba a una terraza- Tai,¡mira!.

Tai se aproximo junto con los digimons al sitio donde estaba Sora. Desde allí se veía un oscuro barrio bajo un cielo estrellado, con casas altas y con calles iluminadas por alguna farola. Al fondo se veía mas iluminación y una gran torre.

-¡Eso es la torre de Tokio!-dijo Tai con sorpresa.

-¿Estamos en el mundo humano?- preguntó Agumon.

-Si, eso parece, pero allá abajo en la calle parece que no hay nadie – dijo Sora un poco preocupada.

-Voy a salir al balcón – dijo Tai mientras intentaba abrir, con fuerza, la puerta sin éxito-la maldita puerta no se abre.

El grupo se giró y contemplaron la gran bola negra que estaba enfrente de ellos. Nadie sabia que era ni para que estaba allí, pero ya empezaba a dar un poco de miedo.

-Y esa bola, me da malas sensaciones – dijo Sora.

-No te preocupes, Sora – dijo Piyomon cogiendo de la mano a Sora.

-Un momento, esto es una casa. Así qué – decía Tai mientras miraba a Agumon – tiene que haber…

-…una salida – concluyó Agumon.

-Eso es, vamos a buscarla – dijo Tai con ánimo.

En el instante que el grupo se dispuso a andar, de la bola negra salieron tres rayos que se quedaron a ras del suelo. Tal fue el susto por la aparición repentina de esos rayos que hizo caer al suelo a Tai. Los rayos pronto empezaron a moverse de un lado a otro y empezaron a aparecer pies y manos humanas. Sora se llevó las manos a la boca al ver tal escena, ya que a cada movimiento de los rayos iba descubriendo mas partes (como los huesos y tejidos) de seres humanos que poco a poco estaban apareciendo en aquella sala. Según construían los rayos, se dieron cuenta que iban a aparecer tumbados en el suelo aquellas figuras. Los muchachos no se dieron cuenta de quienes eran hasta que los rayos empezaron a dibujar la ropa de estas figuras. La sorpresa fue mayúscula.

-¡Tai! Esas ropas…no … - decía Sora con temor - …¿no son las de…¡¡TK, Davis y Yolei !!.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gantz : Digimon VS Aliens**

**3 : Elegidos**

**Las 3 figuras poco a poco iban apareciendo en aquella sala. **Tanto Tai como Sora supieron al instante quienes era. El rayo mas a la izquierda poco a poco iba dejando ver las mangas y el torso de la verde y amarilla camiseta de TK, que aparecía sentado, con su gorro blanco de siempre. A su lado, y de rodillas, aparecía un cuerpo con una camiseta y chaleco azul, que cuando el rayo empezó a dibujar la cabeza, Tai reconoció aquellas gafas que una vez le habían pertenecido: era Davis. La última persona por aparecer fue Yolei, con un atuendo rosa y un pañuelo morado a la cabeza. Ellos tres aparecieron en el suelo, con los ojos aun cerrados por el miedo, que pronto abrieron al ver que nada había pasado. Al alzar la vista, vieron a Tai y Sora junto a sus digimons.

**-**¡Tai, Sora!-dijo TK asombrado por la aparición.

**-**¿Eh?¿Que demonios nos ha pasado? – preguntaba Davis mirando hacia todas direcciones.

De nuevo, un fuerte golpe provino de detrás de la puerta del baño, haciendo que todos mirasen hacia ese lugar. De allí salieron, un poco confusos y desorientados, Veemon, Patamon y Hawkmon, que al mirar hacia donde estaba el grupo se lanzaron a los brazos de sus dueños.

-¡Davis!¡Que alegría que estés aquí! – dijo Veemon abrazándolo con alegría a la vez que el resto también abrazaba a los suyos.

-¿Dónde estamos ahora, chicos? – preguntó TK mientras sostenía a Patamon entre sus brazos.

-¿Esto es el mundo digital? – preguntó Yolei con Hawkmon, a su lado mientras se ponía de pie.

-Si estamos, ¿porque no han cambiado mis ropas? – dijo Davis - ¿y que es esa pelota negra de ahí?

-Lo siento chicos, no sabemos nada tampoco – se apresuró a decir Piyomon.

-Nosotros también hemos aparecido en esta sala, pero aún no sabemos porqué- dijo Sora.

-Es igual, vamos a encontrar una salida de este sitio. ¡Vamos Agumon! – dijo con firmeza Tai mirando al resto.

Tai avanzó con Agumon hasta otra puerta que comunicaba con un pasillo que hacía de recibidor, y al fondo del pasillo había lo que parecía ser una puerta de salida a la calle. Tai se alegro de verla, pero cuando iba hacia ella, oyó gritar a Davis y a los otros y pronto oyó a Sora llamándole desde la sala. Al volver a ella, Tai se encontró a todos asustados mirando como un nuevo rayo provinente de la bola negra comenzaba a ir de un lado a otro dibujando de nuevo las piernas de otra persona de aquella manera tan peculiar a la vez que repugnante.

-¡Eh!,¡¿nosotros también aparecimos así?! – exclamó Yolei.

La nueva figura de un chico tenía los brazos en alto cubriéndose la cara, tal vez para poder evitar el impacto de algo contra el. Solo cuando el cuerpo estuvo ya completo, los chicos ya pudieron reconocer de quien se trataba.

-¡¿Joe?!- dijo Sora.

-¿Eh?¿S…Sora? – dijo Joe Kido, retirando los brazos y mirando con asombro a todos.

De repente Joe sintió algo pegado a su espalda, que iba subiendo hacia sus hombros, tocando la melena que se estaba dejando. Joe miró poco a poco hacia su hombro pues en él estaba enganchado:

-¡Hola Joe!! – dijo el digimon Gomamon, haciendo que Joe diese un grito a causa de esa aparición repentina.

-¡Gomamon!¡No me des esos sustos quier…! – Joe giró la cabeza y vio a todo el grupo que le estaban mirando atentamente -¿¿ Que…qué hacéis aquí chicos?.

-Hey, Joe, no lo sabemos pero… - dijo TK.

-¡Mira TK! – interrumpió Patamon.

Un nuevo rayo apareció por sorpresa, haciendo que Joe saltase con Gomamon hacia un lado del susto, mientras se empezaba a transportar a una nueva persona. Esta vez aparecieron unas piernas mas delgadas con un pantalón blanco, por lo que pronto deducieron que se trataba de una chica. Esta chica tenía una llamativa camiseta rosa, al ver esto, Tai y Sora se miraron pensando lo mismo: no podía ser, aquella persona era…

-¡¡Mimi?! – dijeron Tai y Sora a la vez.

-¡¡AAAAAHHHH!! – Mimi apareció en escena gritando, pero pronto paró cuando vio la cara de sus amigos - ¿Eh?...Sora, Tai…Joe…y vosotros…¿cómo…?

Tai miró al cuarto de baño, por el cual estaba saliendo el digimon de Mimi, Palmon.

-¡Mimi!- gritó el digimon.

-¡Palmon! – dijo Mimi abrazándolo – Chicos..creí que había muerto.

-¿Cómo que muerto? – preguntó Davis.

-Si, salía de mi casa con mucha prisa y no se que pasó…fué todo muy rápido – decía Mimi bajando la cabeza – yo iba a bajar por las escaleras cuando tropecé y…caí por el hueco de las escaleras… también recuerdo el fuerte golpe que tuve…

-Es cierto…a mi también me ha pasado algo parecido – dijo Joe con voz temblorosa colocándose sus gafas – yo iba muy tarde a clase e iba corriendo cerca del anden, cuando me sentí que tropezaba con alguien y caía al andén. Cuando fui a levantarme, tenía el tren justo en mi cara y entonces…bueno….recuerdo dolor…

-¿Eh?, nosotros también hemos tenido un accidente,¿verdad? – dijo Yolei.

-¿Un accidente? – preguntó Hawkmon.

-Si – prosiguió TK – estábamos en un autocar, ya que íbamos a una excursión, y estábamos parados en medio de un atasco cuando de repente oímos disparos y vimos a coches estrellándose…

-…nuestro conductor intentó salir de ahí pero, algo chocó contra nosotros y volcamos-continuó Davis.

-En un principió estábamos bien, pero un segundo después…- dijo Yolei.

-Sentimos como otro impacto que nos estrujó todo el cuerpo y bueno…aquí estamos – finalizó nuevamente Davis.

-Nosotros también estábamos en aquél atasco – decía Sora – Tai me salvó de ser atropellada por aquellos vehículos, pero luego…fue todo raro…vimos que se nos venía encima un enorme contenedor y no reaccionamos a tiempo…sentí mi propia muerte y…los dos aparecimos aquí.

- Creo que a nosotros nos ha pasado igual – dijo Veemon – estábamos en nuestro mundo cuando fuimos transportados aquí. Creo recordar que sentí un….

-Un momento – interrumpió Tai – ahora que recuerdo…Kari hoy tenía una excursión…con vosotros.

-Si, ella estaba con nosotros en el autobús… - dijo Davis.

De repente, con un impulsó Tai agarró fuertemente a Davis de los brazos.

-Si no está aquí….- gritó Tai – …¡¡donde esta?!Qué la ha pasado?!

-Tai… - dijo Agumon, muy preocupado al verle en este estado.

-Tai, tranquilízate…no sabemos nada de….-decía TK.

-Si esa persona no esta aquí, es que no está muerta – dijo de repente una voz, interrumpiendo a TK.

Todos miraron hacia la gran bola negra. Un nuevo rayo, del que nadie se había dado cuenta, estaba empezando a dibujar, esta vez, primero la cabeza de un chico…al que nunca habían visto….


	4. Chapter 4

**Gantz : Digimon VS Aliens**

**4 : Conocimiento**

**Alguien estaba apareciendo en la sala por medio de la bola negra. **Tai y el resto de personas observaban como poco a poco, con cada movimiento del rayo, esa persona era transportada a la sala. Era un chico joven, aproximadamente de la edad de Davis o TK. Este chico llevaba puesto un extraño traje negro ajustado, con unas extrañas ranuras circulares con pompas repartidas por diversas partes del traje. Cuando el rayo llego a la parte de los brazos, se dieron cuenta que entre su pecho y sus brazos sostenía un digimon, de pequeña estatura blanco y verde con grandes orejas, mientras que en el brazo restante tenía una katana. Al verle, los chicos se quedaron quietos mirándolo mientras que sus digimons adoptaban una pose más defensiva hacia aquél chico por lo que pudiera pasar.

**-**¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó Tai, alterado, mientras soltaba a Davis.

**-**Que la persona a la que has nombrado, si no aparece en esta sala, es que aun sigue con vida – dijo ese chico.

**-**¿Cómo…?- dijo Tai, muy extrañado al volver a oír esas palabras.

**-**¿Quién eres tu? – preguntó Agumon.

**-**Creo que aún no me he presentado – dijo aquel chico – mi nombre es Henry…Henry Wong.

**-**Y yo soy Terriermon – dijo su pequeño digimon saludando con la mano.

**-**Sobre lo que has dicho – decía Joe – insinúas que nosotros….

**-**Si, esa es la teoría. Supuestamente…estamos muertos – dijo Henry.

Aquel anuncio provocó un gran impacto en los miembros del grupo que soltando un pequeño grito de exclamación se pusieron a murmurar entre ellos sobre como era eso posible, mientras que los digimons se miraban los unos a los otros levantando la vista de vez en cuando hacia sus amos. Sin embargo, Henry permanecía en el sitio que había aparecido, en calma.

-No me lo creo. Quiero volver a casa – dijo Mimi.

- Todos habéis tenido accidentes mortales, ¿cierto? – dijo Henry, haciendo que todo el grupo asintiese con la cabeza – vosotros en esos accidentes, habéis muerto…pero no habéis muerto del todo, habéis sido transportados aquí, a Gantz.

-¿¿Gantz?? –dijo TK, perplejo.

-Un momento, y nosotros los digimons, ¿por qué estamos aquí? – preguntó Veemon.

-No lo se muy bien – contestaba Terriermon – pero fuimos llamados aquí junto a ellos.

Tai estaba paralizado: le había calmado oír que su hermana estaba bien, pero lo que no le cabía en la cabeza era la idea de que él había muerto en aquel accidente…de que esto no fuese un sueño. Sora miró primero a Tai y después se fijó en Davis, que estaba notablemente muy molesto por todo aquello.

-No me creo nada de lo que dice el tio este. ¡Te vas a enterar! – y dicho esto Davis se lanzó contra Henry con sus puños en el aire.

Un nuevo rayo apareció de repente en medio de Davis y Henry, haciendo que el chico se frenase en seco por culpa del rayo. Bajo la atenta mirada de todos, el rayo volvía a traer a alguien a la sala. Esta vez la persona aparecía tumbada en el suelo, lateralmente. Esta vez, el cuerpo de un chico, con el mismo uniforme verde que el de Tai iba apareciendo, dejando ver que estaba más encogido y con sus brazos se apretaba la parte del pecho. Solo cuando el rayo empezaba a construir la parte de la cabeza se dieron cuenta de quien era…al ver esa melena rubia oscura. La llegada de aquel nuevo chico a la sala causó una gran conmoción en todo…sobre todo para TK: su hermano Yamato…Matt.

-¡¡Hermano!! – gritó TK mientras corría hacia él

-¿Eh?...¿¿TK?? – decía Matt mientras abría los ojos.

-¡¡Matt!!- gritó Tai.

-¿Chicos?...¿Que es todo esto? – dijo Matt alzando la vista y mirando a todos, parándose en su hermano, que estaba al lado de él.

-¡¡Matt!! – dijo el digimon que acababa de entrar en la sala, Gabumon, que corrió al lado de él.

-Gabumon….y el resto de digimons – decía Matt asombrado mientras, débilmente se ponía de pié- ¿Qué…donde estoy?¿Que es este sitio?

-No lo sabemos muy bien – dijo Sora.

-¿Que es lo ultimo que te pasó? – dijo Tai.

-Yo…estaba saliendo de ensayar cuando unos tipos me intentaron atracar – dijo Matt mirando a TK y a Gabumon – pelee con ellos para defenderme, hasta que sentí algo clavándose en mi….y luego ….caí al suelo, sintiendo un terrible dolor…y de repente he aparecido aquí.

-Has muerto – dijo Henry – y has sido transportado hasta aquí, a Gantz, como nosotros.

-¡¡QUÉ??– gritó Matt , e inmediatamente agarró fuertemente a Henry por su traje.

-Te conviene tranquilizarte – dijo Henry.

-Hermano… - dijo TK.

-¿Qué demonios acabas de decir?¿Qué cuento es este?- decía con furia Matt - ¡Vamos habla!

Henry agarró el brazo con el que Matt le agarraba. Este sintió como si una apisonadora pasase por su brazo en el instante que Henry se lo agarró, soltando un grito de dolor para después soltar al chico. Matt le miró con rabia. Todo el grupo miraba a Henry bastante molestos.

-Debéis esperar a que estemos todos para que comience – dijo Henry.

Un nuevo rayo volvió a salir de la bola negra y se poso en el aire para pronto empezar a moverse y empezar a dibujar un pelo…al parecer de chica.

-Ah, ya estamos todos – dijo Henry – parece que Rika por fin ha llegado.


	5. Chapter 5

**Gantz : Digimon VS Aliens**

**5 : Juego**

**Aquella chica, a la que Henry había llamado Rika, estaba apareciendo **del mismo modo que todos. Era una chica con una bonita aunque bastante seria cara, con el pelo recogido y llevaba el mismo traje negro que Henry, pero a ella le hacían una mejor figura. Sin embargo, aquella chica, cuando hubo aparecido ya por completo, todos esperaron ver un digimon junto a ella, como Henry y Terriermon, pero este no apareció: en su lugar portaba un arma, una extraña pistola. Todos la miraban mientras ella paseaba su mirada por el grupo y sus digimons.

-¿Estos son los nuevos? – preguntó Rika.

-Si, también poseen digimons – dijo Henry.

-¡Eh espera! – dijo Matt apresuradamente - ¿quién eres tu?¿ Qué es todo esto?.

-Soy Rika Nokana. Siento deciros que habéis sido elegidos para participar en Gantz –decía Rika - si deseaís volver a la vida, tendréis que jugar.

-Un momento, creo que nos merecemos una explicación mas detallada sobre lo que está pasando – dijo Joe.

-¿No se lo has explicado, Henry? – dijo Rika – En fin, parece que aún no os habéis enterado bien : todos habéis muerto en algún tipo de accidente, y si quereis volver a la vida, tenéis que ganar en este juego. Así de simple.

-¿Cómo que así de simple? – dijo Tai acelerado – Lo primero, ¿estamos en el mundo real o es el mundo digital?¿Por qué nuestros digimons están con nosotros?

-Siento decirte que esto no es el mundo de los digimons, estas en el mundo humano – dijo Henry – pero tampoco lo estas completamente. Sobre los digimons, Gantz parece ha descubierto lo que son y está buscando a jugadores que tengan que ver con el digimundo, así que tamben los trae hasta aquí.

-¿Pero de que va este juego? – dijo Davis, volviendo a repetir Veemon lo mismo.

De repente, una música empezó a sonar dentro de la sala, como una vieja musiquita de televisión que precede a un anuncio importante. Todos miraron hacia todas partes para saber de donde venia aquella música, hasta que TK alertó a los demás que mirasen hacia la bola negra. Un mensaje acababa de aparecer en aquella bola.

-"Vuestras vidas han acabado – leía Sora el mensaje - vuestro futuro depende completamente de mí, lo voy a decidir yo. Así funciona."

-¿Qué es eso Sora? – preguntó Piyomon.

-No…no lo sé – respondió Sora asustada.

-Mira, empieza a poner algo mas – dijo Yolei.

-Esa es la misión – dijo Rika – lo que ponga ahí será nuestro objetivo.

En la bola apareció una especie de ficha personal, y con una imagen e un ser muy extraño, pequeño a la vez que horrendo : un pequeño monstruo.

-¡Aaaah! …¿Qué es esa cosa? – chilló Mimi.

-"Nombre : cría de Alien – empezaba Tai a leer – Características : débil, pequeño, no habla, suele ser pesado"

-¿Qué mierda es todo eso? – dijo Matt enojado.

-¿Eso es un digimon? – dijo Gabumon.

-No, no lo es – contesto Terriermon.

Todos observaban el mensaje de aquella bola, cuando sin previo avisó y fuertemente, los laterales de aquella bola negra se abrieron violentamente. Todos pegaron un pasó atrás a causa del sobresalto. De la bola habían salido dos cajones alargados. En un lado había armas, toda clase de extrañas y pesadas pistolas que parecían de juguete. En el otro había unos maletines. Davis vio las armas y se apresuró a coger una de las mas grandes.

-¡Vaya, que pasada! – dijo este mientras miraba el arma.

-¡Eh mirad! – dijo TK, que se había acercado a los maletines – aquí hay unas cajas que llevan nuestro nombre.

TK cogió la que tenía su nombre y la abrió. De él sacó un traje negro, como el que llevaban puesto Henry y Rika.

-Coged vuestro maletín y un arma, rápido – dijo Henry.

-Estas de broma, yo no me pongo eso – dijo Mimi.

-Si quieres vivir póntelo, si no es imposible que te salves – dijo Rika – es la única manera de ue sobrevivas allá donde vamos.

-Ya perdimos a Takato y a Guilmon en la pasada misión, no queremos más muertes – dijo Henry seriamente.

-¿Cómo qué…mas muertes?¿A donde vamos? – dijo Tai mientras sostenía su traje.

-Rápido, apenas quedan minutos para irnos. Pónganse el traje y cojan un arma – dijo Rika – no hay marcha atrás. Ya os lo explicaré luego.

Con negación, al final todos se pusieron aquel traje negro. La sensación de levarlo era agradable: parecían estar hechos a la medida de cada uno. Una vez que todos se pusieron el traje, cogieron un arma y se quedaron mirando a Rika y a Henry : era la hora de las explicaciones.

-Bien, ya estáis todos listos – dijo Henry mientras empuñaba fuertemente la katana que llevaba.

-Oye, ¿ nuestros digimons… no tienen traje? – preguntó Yolei.

-No, ellos son una parte de las reglas del juego – decía Rika – si un digimon desaparece, su amo muere al instante.

-¡¡CÓMO?? – chillaron todos al unísono.

-¿Qué es lo que acabas de dec…. – decía Tai, cuando de repente se oyó a Mimi gritar a la vez que Palmon.

Como de la nada, el cuerpo de Mimi y de Palmon empezaba a desaparecer de arriba abajo, mas rápidamente que cuando llegaron a la sala. A los pocos segundos desaparecieron.

La teletransportación ha empezado – dijo Rika .- no os mováis del lugar donde aparezcáis.

Antes de que nadie pudiera decirla nada, Rika empezaba a desaparecer al igual que Mimi, rumbo hacia la misión. Aún nadie era totalmente consciente del gran peligro mortal al que se iban a enfrentar.


	6. Chapter 6

**Gantz : Digimon VS Aliens**

**6 : Misión**

**Uno a uno todos los que estaban en la sala **fueron transportados a otro lugar del mismo modo que llegaron a la sala. Todos estaban un poco mareados por la impresión que daba aquel viaje, exceptuando a Rika y Henry, que quedaba claro que no era la primera vez que lo hacían. Todos fueron llevados a una calle oscura, iluminada con alguna farola, de una zona industrial, al lado de una gran fábrica. Todos estaban nerviosos y asustados, pero a la vez seguían sin tener del todo claro que todo eso que les estaba pasando fuese cierto. Era la hora de resolver las dudas.

-Bien, nuestra misión es eliminar a esa criatura. Está por aquí por los alrededores, así que mantened los ojos abiertos – dijo Rika.

-Oye, espera – dijo Matt agarrando del brazo a Rika – es hora de que nos expliques todas las reglas de este juego.

-Está bien, os diré las más importantes – dijo Rika – esto es real, no es un videojuego o un programa de la tele. Si mueres aquí, mueres para siempre, junto a tu digimon. Si queremos seguir con vida debemos de cumplir la misión, como ya dije. Respecto a los digimons, lo que has oído antes: si le matan, su dueño también cae.

-Tranquilo Tai, no dejaremos que pase nada – decía Agumon mirando a Tai – además, podemos digievolucionar.

-No, no puedes – dijo Henry bajo la atenta mirada de todos – los digimons, por alguna razón que desconozco, no pueden digievolucionar hasta formas superiores. Otra cosa, sus ataques no sirven de mucho aquí: si de verdad queréis hacer daño, debéis de usar las armas que Gantz os dio.

Todos los digimons se miraron los unos a otros con una expresión de espanto ante tal noticia.

-Oye, hablando de digimons – decía Yolei ajustándose las gafas– si, supuestamente, los últimos jugadores han tendido digimons y, según has dicho, si muere el digimon, muere su dueño….¿dónde está el tuyo?

-Mi digimon, Renamon, fue capturado en la anterior misión…- dijo Rika seriamente - pero si sigo con vida…quiere decir que aún vive, y voy a salvarlo.¡¡Basta ya de explicaciones!! Henry, ¿cuanto tiempo tenemos?.

Henry sacó un extraño aparato con una pantalla amplia y lo miró junto a Terriermon, que estaba en su hombro.

-Nos ha dado dos horas – dijo Terriermon.

-Tiempo límite….¿Y que pasa si se acaba ese tiempo? – preguntó Tai.

-La misión falla – dijo Henry – vamos, todos dentro a mirar en esa fábrica según esto, el objetivo esta en ese sitio. A y no os alejéis mucho de la zona, está delimitada. Si os salís, vuestra cabeza reventará.

-Todo esto me huele raro – dijo Davis.

Rika y Henry se pusieron a correr para entrar en la fábrica. A Tai y al resto no les quedo más remedio que seguirles, ya que no estaban seguros de nada en cuanto a todo esto. El grupo entró en la fábrica y se separaron en pequeños grupos en busca del objetivo que había aparecido en aquella bola negra. Un pequeño grupo compuesto por Tai, Matt y TK buscaba por una zona con contenedores junto a sus digimons. Tai no pudo evitar pensar en aquel recuerdo, aquella sensación, de haber muerto en aquel accidente.

-Eh, hermano – dijo TK – todo esto…me asusta bastante.

-No te preocupes TK – dijo Matt – hemos salido de cosas peores que esta. Si estamos todos juntos no creo que pase nada, además, sabes de sobra que no voy a dejar que te ocurra algo malo.

-Ni yo tampoco TK – dijo Patamon, al que TK expreso su agradecimiento con una amplia sonrisa.

-Es verdad, no creo que esto sea más duro que lo que nos paso en el mundo digital – dijo Tai – de todas formas, hay que estar atentos a todo.

Un grito de chica surgió de dentro de la fábrica. Todos reconocieron al instante la voz : se trataba de Mimi, que esta había ido con Sora y Yolei. Tai, Matt y TK entraron por una puerta cercana a donde estaban y tras pasar por unos lúgubres pasillos llegaron al lugar donde estaban las chicas. Llegaron a una amplia sala con varias cajas, y cerca de una esquina se encontraban las chicas. Allí, en medio de montañas de cajas y contenedores, en el suelo había algo que nunca habían visto antes: unos extraños y grandes huevos se encontraban en el suelo.

-Chicas ya estamos, ¿qué ocurre? – dijo Tai.

-Tai mira, detrás de esas cajas…hay alguien – dijo Sora apuntando hacia una pila de cajas que había cerca de ellas.

Tai y Matt se asomaron junto a Agumon y Gabumon tras la pila. Allí se encontraron a un hombre, un empleado de la fabrica por sus ropas, tumbado en el suelo, con compulsiones. Su cuerpo botaba violentamente contra el suelo a la vez que emitía algún pequeño gruñido, parecía como si algo quisiera salir de su tripa. Los cuatro que presenciaban se quedaron paralizados. De repente, un golpe más violento que los anteriores, de la tripa de aquel empleado salió un gran gusano, con una gran boca y chirriando, pringando todo de sangre. Esta especie de gusano salió deslizándose de la tripa de su víctima y después de mirar a los cuatro, huyó rápidamente por una rejilla del suelo. Los cuatro echaron un último vistazo al cuerpo y se dieron la vuelta, con la cara pálida, tanto Tai y Matt como los digimons no habían sabido reaccionar ante eso.

-Chicos, ese hombre esta… - preguntó Sora mientras abrazaba a Mimi, que parecía afectada por lo que había visto.

-Es mejor que no lo veáis – dijo Tai, temblando.

-Oye, hermano. ¿Esos son digihuevos? – dijo TK.

-No lo se TK, será mejor que te alejes – dijo Matt.

Uno de los huevos cercanos a TK comenzó a tambalearse. De repente se abrió como si fuese una flor por su centro, dejando ver un poco su viscoso interior. TK se alejó aconsejado por su hermano. Como un rayo, de dentro del huevo salió un enorme bicho, que saltó hacia la cara de TK.

-¡TK! – exclamó Matt según salió el bicho del huevo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Gantz : Digimon VS Aliens**

**7 : Destrucción**

**-¡Disparo de aire! – dijo Patamon al realizar su ataque.**

El ataque impactó en aquel horrendo bicho, quedándose este a muy pocos milímetros de conseguir llegar la cara de TK. Aquel ser cayó al suelo, rebotando violentamente, soltando un chirrido. TK se quedó en el sitio con la mirada clavada en la nada, aún impresionado por el ataque de aquel ser.

-¡Llama bebé ¡ - grito Agumon antes de soltar su famosa llamarada por la boca, justo cuando el extraño bicho había vuelto a ponerse bien.

El ataque impactó de lleno y el bicho se envolvió en llamas, emitiendo un chirrido aún más molesto. La cosa comenzó a dar vueltas en círculo mientras las llamas bailaban sobre su cuerpo. De repente, Davis , dejando su arma en el suelo, y Veemon, armados con unas tablas metálicas, corrieron hacia aquella cosa envuelta en llamas, ambos con un grito de guerra en sus bocas, para aplastar, con fuertes golpes con las tablas, aquella cosa. Cuando ambos cesaron sus golpes, dejaron ver el bicho, en el suelo, aplastado como una mosca, rodeado de un asqueroso líquido verde. Davis y Veemon se miraron sonriendo, y dieron soplido de alivio. Matt corrió a abrazar a su hermano mientras la parte del grupo que allí se encontraban miraba los restos de aquella cosa.

-TK, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Matt.

- Si, falto poco, pero no me paso nada – dijo TK sonriendo – gracias Patamon.

-No hay de qué, sabes que siempre te protegeré, estemos donde estemos – dijo Patamon.

-Bueno, no hace falta que deis las gracias, ¿eh? – dijo Davis, mientras volvía a coger su pesada arma.

- Esa cosa, salió de esos huevos – dijo Joe mirando los huevos, y bajó la vista a Gomamon que estaba tocando uno cuidadosamente - ¡¡Gomamon, no los toques!!

-Si, no os acerquéis mucho a ellos o… - decía Tai.

Unos fuertes pasos interrumpieron a Tai y aparecieron en el lugar Rika y Henry. Estos miraron al ser aplastado y después miraron al resto del grupo.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?¿Estáis bien todos? – preguntó Rika aceleradamente.

-Mira Rika, han conseguido eliminar al objetivo de la ficha – dijo Henry mientras tocaba con su katana los restos del ser.

- Si es verdad – dijo Rika y miró a los huevos - ¡pero aún no habéis eliminado los huevos!

-¿Con qué los eliminamos?. ¿Con estos juguetes de armas?- dijo Matt señalando el arma de su hermano.

TK miró un instante su extraña pistola, y sin pensárselo dos veces, apuntó hacia donde estaban los huevos. El grupo le miró impresionado y se pusieron rápidamente detrás de él. TK, una vez se apartaron todos, presionó el gatillo de la pistola : una pequeña pantalla salio, donde se podía ver el interior de los huevos.

-¡Eh, son rayos X! – dijo Joe mirando a la pantalla – y…¡¡AAAAAHH!!Se están moviendo por dentro de ellos!!.

-Rápido, aprieta el segundo gatillo – dijo Henry.

TK no se dio cuenta que solo había apretado un gatillo, el superior, de su pistola. Quitó los dedos y volvió a apretar, esta vez los dos gatillos. Todos cerraron los ojos esperando un fuerte disparo…pero en lugar de eso no pasó nada. Todos volvieron a mirar a los huevos.

-Menudo engaño, no hacen nada – dijo Hawkmon, vacilando.

De repente, el grupo de huevos estalló en mil pedazos, dejando todo el suelo pringado de restos de más bichos. El grupo se quedó sorprendido por la potencia del arma que usó TK.

-¡Vaya, pues son de verdad! – dijo Davis - ¡pero son de efecto retardado!

-Buen trabajo – dijo Rika – ahora digan que pasó en realidad.

-Estábamos buscando por dentro de la fábrica y de repente vimos a un hombre en el suelo, jutno a los huevos, que estaba con….con…con compulsiones y… - decía Sora, aún con el miedo en el cuerpo – y salió otro ser de su…

-¡¿Que has dicho?! – dijo Henry.

-¡¿QUIÉN ANDA AHÍ?! – dijo de repente una potente voz.

Todos se dieron la vuelta y miraron hacia donde venía aquella voz. Tras una puerta cercana a ellos había echo su aparición el empleado de seguridad de la fábrica, con su arma en alto. Era un tipo alto, calvo y corpulento, que asustaba con su presencia.

-¡Mierda, nos ha visto! – dijo Tai.

-Tranquilo, no pueden vernos – dijo Terriermon, en el hombro de Henry.

-¿Cómo es posible eso? – preguntó Tai.

-¡¡Salid de ahí, malditos gamberros!!He oído la explosión y…!!...Eh, ¿Qué es esto? – dijo el guardia mirando repentinamente hacia un lado.

El grupo, para su desgracia, se percató de que aún quedaba un nido de huevos. El empleado se agacho para verlos mejor a la vez que uno de ellos se empezaba a agitar violentamente.

-¿Qué cojones son estas cosas? – dijo el vigilante en voz alta.

El huevo se abrió más rápidamente que el anterior y de él salió un nuevo bicho, igual que el anterior, que se engancho directamente en la cara del vigilante, soltando este el arma y cayendo de espaldas al suelo, intentando con sus grandes manos arrancar al bicho de su cara sin éxito.

-¡Hay que ayudarle! – dijo Mimi desesperadamente - ¡Hay que hacer algo!

Antes de que nadie dijese nada, Rika dio un paso hacia delante y disparó con su arma, sin vacilar, contra el vigilante y contra el grupo de huevos que quedaba. El grupo se quedo mudo, ahora todos sabían lo que iba a pasar. Segundos después toda la gruesa cara del vigilante estallaba junto con el bicho en cachitos, dejando una gran mancha de sangre mezclada, con restos de la cara y de bicho, que poco a poco se fundía con el líquido verde que soltó el bicho al morir. Un segundo después, hicieron estallido los huevos de la misma manera que los anteriores.

-¿Qué…? – tartamudeaba Tai - ¿Por qué..has…?

-Queríais que le ayudásemos, ¿no? – dijo seriamente Rika sin mirar a nadie – Esa era la única forma de ayudarle.


	8. Chapter 8

**Gantz : Digimon VS Aliens**

**8 : Bajo el suelo**

**-¿Pero por qué tuviste que matarle? – dijo Tai acelerado – ¡¡Hubiese podido seguir viviendo!!**

-En el momento que ese alien se aferro a la cara, ya estaba muerto – dijo Rika, mirándole.

-Ese tipo de alien salta del huevo e incuba en otro ser vivo un embrión de su especie – continuaba Henry bajando la vista – luego, pasado un corto periodo de tiempo, ese nuevo embrión sale de su portador violentamente, matándolo.

-Así es como perdimos a Takato – dijo Rika seriamente, mirando como todos se estremecían al oír esa explicación.

-Aliens…entonces Tai – decía Agumon – ¿ese ser que salio de aquel humano no era un digimon?

-¿Cómo? – exclamó Ruina volviendo la mirada hacia él.

-Si, una de esas cosas salió de la tripa de un tipo tras aquellas cajas. Sora y el resto lo encontraron – dijo Tai.

Henry y Rika se dieron la vuelta hacia las cajas donde se encontraba el cadáver con las tripas abiertas de antes. Las chicas, que no lo vieron, la entraron arcadas al ver aquel cuerpo desgarrado en su centro. Los digimons se quedaron demasiado impresionados al verlo, tanto que los chicos decidieron taparles los ojos y mirar hacia otro lado. Pero al mirar al otro lado estaba aquél vigilante sin cabeza. No había donde mirar…

-¿Qué pasó?¿Que hizo esa cosa? – preguntó Henry acelerado.

-Se…se metió por aquella rejilla – dijo Gabumon señalando el sitio por donde aquella cosa se había fugado.

-Hay que seguirle – dijo Rika con firmeza mirando a la rejilla.

-¿Cómo piensas que vamos a atravesar el suelo? – dijo Davis mientras apretaba con fuerza su arma y pegado a Veemon.

Rika dio un paso atrás, apunto con su arma hacia aquella rejilla y disparó contra ella. Segundos después, se produjo un gran temblor y el suelo de aquella zona se vino abajo, dejando un gran agujero. Todos se apresuraron a mirar por aquel gran hueco del suelo : abajo, sumido en la oscuridad, se oía agua y alguna leve luz.

-¿Una alcantarilla? – dijo Sora.

-No pienso bajar ahí. Me niego – dijo Mimi.

-Vamos todos abajo – se apresuró a decir Rika.

La chica saltó entre los restos del suelo de donde estaban que habían tocado el fondo y se dejó deslizar por una pequeña rampa que se había formado, para poder llegar al agua de la alcantarilla. Rika, notando como el agua le llegaba a los tobillos, miró al frente al ver como la poca luz que había se iba apagando a causa del derrumbamiento. Henry, junto con Terriermon, bajaron justo después de ella. Los dos se quedaron unos segundos mirando aquel túnel de oscuridad y luego pusieron su mirada en el resto del grupo, que se encontraban arriba, sin decidirse a bajar.

-¿A que estáis esperando? – dijo Terriermon.

-Ni de coña os seguimos. Seguro que hay otra forma de acabar "esto" – dijo Matt dándose la vuelta.

-Escucha chico , la única forma de salir de aquí es dar caza a todos esos aliens antes de que se acabe el tiempo – le gritó Rika enfadada – ¿no te ha servido todo lo que ha pasado para demostrarte que esto es real?..¿Quieres que le vuelva a pasar eso a tu hermano?...Entonces vamos tras ellos y así saldremos de esto.

Todos miraron a Matt que se encontraba quieto en pié dando la espalda a todos. Envuelto en rabia, se dio rápidamente la vuelta y sin pensárselo saltó dentro del agujero cayendo al agua. Gabumon fue tras él. Todos los del grupo empezaron a bajar poco a poco, a buen ritmo por aquel agujero. Tai antes de bajar, arrancó unos trozos de la ropa del vigilante para enrollarlas en dos varas metálicas, que con ayuda de Agumon, se convirtieron en antorches para iluminar aquella oscuridad. Este se quedó con una y entregó la otra a Matt.

El grupo comenzó a andar por aquel largo oscuro mientras avanzaban cautelosamente por aquellas aguas, aguantando el asqueroso hedor a alcantarilla. Los digimons que no eran muy pesados se subían a las espaldas de sus dueños para no tocar el agua mientras que Piyomon y Hawkmon avanzaban volando lentamente junto al grupo. Todos avanzaban con sus armas preparadas mientras que los digimons se preparaban para luchar. A estos, como a sus amos, les daba mucha rabia no poder digievolucionar para poder salvar a sus amigos, pero aun así, no dejarían de luchar por ellos, como siempre lo habían echo. Tai iba casi a la cabeza del grupo iluminando con su antorcha, solo delante de él se encontraba Rika, muy decidida a seguir por aquel camino. Matt y Gabumon, iban por el final, junto a su hermano TK.

Todos siguieron avanzando por aquella lúgubre alcantarilla. Según avanzaban se empezaban a poner nerviosos ya que todos tenían la extraña sensación de que algo se movía en aquella oscuridad, siguiéndoles. A veces se paraban ante un ruido extraño, pero tras pararse y mirar hacia todos los lados para ver que no había sido nada, continuaban con su marcha por las aguas. Al final, el grupo entero llegaron a una amplia estancia que servía de cruce de otras 3 calles, donde el agua empezaba a cubrir más, ya por más arriba de los talones. En el techo se veía una pequeña rejilla, y tras ella, la siempre brillante luna que ilumina la noche afuera. El grupo se paró a mirarla para luego volver la vista sobre las nuevas calles de alcantarilla que habían aparecido

-Vale, ¿ahora hacia donde tiramos? – dijo Joe.

-Creo que por esa calle que tenemos enfrente – dijo Henry, mirando la pantalla de aquel aparato que tenía- según esto, el objetivo esta por allí.

-Tai – avisó Agumon, olisqueando algo con inquietud – huelo algo…algo que nunca había olido…y se esta moviendo…por aquí.

Todo el grupo, asustado, miró a Agumon. Inmediatamente, todos se pusieron a apuntar con sus armas hacia todos los lados, sintiéndose paranoicos al empezar a escuchar golpes a tuberías cercanas y algo moviéndose rápidamente alrededor de ellos. Rika y Henry apuntaban a ciegas a la oscuridad siguiendo su intuición pero sin llegar a disparar. Los digimons, como locos, trataban de seguir aquel olor.

-Quédate cerca de mi TK – dijo Matt seriamente mientras iluminaba lo que podía con su antorcha – prepárate Gabumon.

Todos continuaban mirando, con pánico, hacia la oscuridad, atentos ante cualquier cosa a su alrededor. De repente, los ruidos cesaron. Todos bajaron sus armas tras unos inquietantes instantes de pausas, suponiendo que el peligro había pasado. De repente, Joe notó como una enorme gota, parecida a la saliva, cayó de arriba de su cabeza, haciendo que mirase hacia arriba. Alzó rápidamente la vista hacia arriba y…

-¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!! – gritó Joe.


	9. Chapter 9

**Gantz : Digimon VS Aliens**

**9 : División**

**El estremecedor grito de Joe hizo que todos** mirasen hacia arriba. Cerca de donde estaba la rejilla vieron caer una extraña forma sobre Joe, haciendo que todos se cayesen del impacto. Las antorchas se apagaron al caer por el agua y todos mas o menos pudieron distinguir a la criatura que estaba encima de Joe por la luna. Este ser estaba a cuatro patas sobre Joe mientras este gritaba preso del pánico. Aquella criatura era mucho más grande que las otras que habían visto antes, con un grueso cuerpo y una cabeza alargada donde destacaban los brillantes dientes que mostraba mientras emitía una especie de rugido. Joe no podía reaccionar ahora, su mirada estaba clavada en su atacante.

-¡Joe! – gritó Sora.

-¡¡Rápido, hay que acabar con ese alien!! – dijo Henry mientras se ponía en pié.

-Yo lo haré – dijo Davis.

Este se puso en pié antes que todos y apuntó con su gran arma hacia aquella criatura. Su pulso le temblaba a causa de los nervios, por eso se tomaba un par de segundos para apuntar bajo la atenta mirada de todos. De repente, Gomamon, el digimon de Joe, saltó hacía su atacante para envestirle al mismo tiempo que Agumon lo ayudaba con su ataque de fuego. El alien vio a tiempo a sus atacantes y repelió los ataques con cu larga cola, deshaciendo la bola de fuego y tirando a Gomamon hacia atrás. Justo cuando Davis tenía apuntado al alien y listo para disparar, recibió el impacto del cuerpo de Gomamon, cayendo hacia atrás con la mala suerte de que sin querer había apretado el gatillo de su arma desviada hacia el techo que estaba encima de Joe y de aquella cosa.

-¡Mierda! – dijo Davis levantándose rápidamente con ayuda de Veemon.

-Joder, ¡salid de aquí! – gritó Rika.

Todos empezaron a correr hacia cada uno de los tres túneles, separándose al mismo tiempo que se producía una gran explosión en el techo y este se venía abajo. El techo dio sepultó a aquel alien junto con Joe a la vez que dejó selladas aquellas tres calles en las que el grupo se había metido dividiéndose en pequeños grupos.

En uno de los nuevos túneles habían caído Sora, Yolei junto a sus digimons y junto a Rika. Las dos chicas volvieron la mirada atrás y vieron que el sitio donde habían estado había sido sellado por gruesas rocas, sin poder volver atrás. Estas se levantaron y fueron hasta este muro de rocas para empezar a quitar piedras como podían.

-¡Joe! –gritaba Sora con lágrimas en los ojos- ¡Aguanta, vamos a sacarte!

-Joe, te vamos a sacar de ahí, ¡¿nos oyes?! – dijo Yolei con desesperación.

-Es inútil, no podéis volver atrás – dijo Rika con seriedad – además, él esta muerto, enterrado por el derrumbe del techo.

-¡¡No digas eso!! – la gritó Yolei.

-Supongo- siguió Rika- que ahora su digimon comenzara a…

En otro túnel se encontraban Tai y Agumon se encontraban atrapados junto con Mimi y Palmon y Davis, que junto a Veemon, se encontraban tirados en el suelo agarrando a Gomamon como podía junto con su arma.

-No Joe, tengo que salvarle, déjame ir a él – decía desesperado Gomamon intentando zafarse de Davis.

-Yo…no se que…- decía Davis, aún paralizado por todo esto.

-Mierda, Agumon, ayúdame a quitar rocas – dijo Tai – y tu Mimi coge a Palmon y ayúdanos también.

-Vamos Mimi – dijo Palmon., que esta estaba aún paralizada.

-Da…Davis, mira a…Gomamon – dijo Veemon señalando al digimon.

De entre los brazos de Davis el cuerpo de Gomamon empezaba a desaparecer rápidamente. Mientras este aún seguía gritando el nombre de Joe, su cuerpo se descomponía en motas que eran como llevadas por el viento hasta que finalmente Gomamon desapareció frente a todos. Davis irrumpió a llorar, y Mimi y Tai se agacharon para abrazarle.

-Todo esto…ha sido por…mi culpa – repetía Davis entre lágrimas – si hubiese disparado antes…ahora Joe y Gomamon…

-No tienes la culpa – dijo Mimi también con alguna lágrima – ese horrible biho fue el que hizo que todo esto fallara

-Pero…yo..- repetía Davis.

-Escucha, a mi también me cuesta creer esto – decía Tai mirando fijamente a su amigo – si queremos hacer algo por el, es salir de esta pesadilla…todos juntos..¡¡Ahora vamos a encontrar a todos!!

Davis asintió y el grupo se quedo en el suelo abrazados. Mientras en el tercer túnel, Matt trataba de quitar las rocas con ayuda de Gabumon , pero parecía que no acababan nunca, mientras que TK intentaba que alguien los oyese en ese oscuro lugar. Mientras tanto, Henry miraba la pantalla de su aparato sin prestar atención a los otros dos.

-¡Eh tu! – gritó Matt a Henry – deja ese chisme y ayuda a quitar piedras.

-Es inútil, ese chico ya esta muerto – dijo seriamente Henry.

-¡¡Deja de decir gilipolleces!! – dijo Matt con ira.

-Es verdad, ese chico murió aplastado, ni siquiera su traje resistió eso – dijo Henry- olvídale.

Al oír esas palabras Matt no se contuvo ya: se dio la vuelta y propinó a Henry un fuete puñetazo en la cara, lanzándolo por los suelos. Matt y Henry se miraron con desprecio. TK y los digimons se miraron sin saber que hacer.

-Hermano… - dijo TK con temor.

-¡¡Nunca vuelvas a decir que me olvide de mis amigos, ¿me oyes?! – dijo Matt.

-Escucha, por mucho que te duela su perdida – dijo Henry – tenemos que seguir. Nosotros también perdimos aún amigo y fallamos en la misión por estancarnos en su muerte. Si queréis hacer algo por él es acabar esta cacería para salir de aquí.

-Hermano, creo…que eso sería lo cirrecto – dijo TK con Patamon entre las manos – seguro…que conseguimos salir de aquí y hacer que Joe…vuelva a la vida.

Matt miró a su hermano TK seriamente y después bajó la mirada hacia Henry, que ayudado por su katana se volvia a poner en pié. Cerró su puño y comenzó a andar por aquel túnel de alcantarilla sin mirar a nadie, haciendo que los otros le siguiesen hacia la oscuridad.


	10. Chapter 10

**Gantz : Digimon VS Aliens**

**10 : Sentimientos**

**Sora avanzaba por el túnel, junto con Yolei, **unos pasos más atrás que Rika y de los dos digimons. Aún en sus cabezas les costaba creer que Joe, junto con Gomamon, ahora estaban muertos. Pero aún así ninguna de las dos se negaban a aceptar el terrible suceso, así que como todo esto es un sueño. Un mal sueño. Sin embargo Rika parecía mas insensible que las otras dos, que al contrario que Yolei y Sora, ella no había derramado ninguna lágrima por aquél chico. Aunque las dos amigas odiaban la forma de ser de Rika, sabían que algo malo la ocurrió la anterior vez para que fuese así. Piyomon y Hawkmon se mostraban un poco tristes por la perdida de Gomamon, pero habían jurado proteger a sus amigos pasase lo que pasase, así que seguían firmes en esa promesa.

Este grupo seguía por aquél oscuro túnel, iluminado rara vez por alguna pequeña luz, avanzando a buen ritmo pero siempre en alerta, con sus armas en mano, por si acaso aparecía otra de esas criaturas, a las que ya las habían llamado "aliens".

-Estoy pensando – decía Yolei levantando la mirada – que cuando todo esto pase, haré lo que siempre he soñado hacer.

Sora levantó su deprimida mirada hacia el rostro de su amiga, que se esforzaba por conseguir una sonrisa tras esas gafas.

-Voy a viajar por todo el mundo, tanto el nuestro como el de los digimons – decía Yolei entusiasmada – y me comprare lo último en informática y seguiré aprendiendo más. Y por supuesto conocer a más chicos.

-Bien dicho Yolei – dijo Hawkmon mirando a su dueña.

-¿Y tu que harás Sora? – preguntó Piyomon.

-Bueno yo- dijo Sora – hay varias cosas que quiero hacer…como todas esas que has dicho Yolei. Pero antes…cuando salgamos de aquí…me gustaría…aclarar mis sentimientos con dos personas…

En la cabeza de Sora estaban las figuras de esas dos personas a las que quería ver: se trataba de Tai y de Matt. Ella sentía algo muy especial por ambos, mas que una simple pero profunda amistad, pero no sabía a quién debía mostrar lo que sentía primero. Hablando así, su corazón estaba dividido en dos. Por un lado tenía a Tai, que le gustaba como era, pero a veces se comportaba como un niño sin el quererlo y eso que motivo de alguna que otra discusión, pero aún así era eso lo que apreciaba de él. Por otro lado, Matt era más maduro y apuesto, pero carecía de aquel carácter especial que tanto le gustaba de Tai, además de que a veces parecía odiar mostrar sus sentimientos. Quería a ambos, pero no sabía a quién elegir.

-Todas esas chorradas suenan muy bonitas – decía Rika, fría como siempre, sin mirar atrás – pero los sentimientos aquí no valen, debes eliminarlos. Los sentimientos nublan la vista y eso os puede causar bastantes problemas que podrían llevar a la muerte de alguien.

-¡No digas esas cosas! – la gritó Yolei – tus palabras hieren a la gente.

-Sora, noto algo – dijo Piyomon – cerca.

Al oír eso el grupo paró y se quedo quieto, mirando a Piyomon que parecía alterado al igual que Hawkmon. De repente, Rika recibió un fuerte impacto en todo su cuerpo, sin saber de donde venía, que la hizo saltar por lo aires, separándose de su arma, para estrellarse contra una pared y caer a la sucia agua. Cuando Sora y Piyomon quisieron reaccionar, de la oscuridad del túnel apareció otro alien, igual que el anterior que habían visto, pero un poco más grande, empujando a Sora al suelo y empotrando contra la pared a Piyomon con su cola. El alien fue directo a por Yolei, pero Hawkmon se puso en medio del alien y empujó a Yolei hacia el suelo para protegerla.

El alien agarró al digimon con una de sus garras, que le cubría todo el cuerpo a Hawkmon, y se puso cara a cara con él, gruñendo con sus dientes, mientras Hawkmon intentaba zafarse. Sora alzó la vista y vio a Piyomon inconsciente en el suelo, y se quedó mirando aquella escena.

-¡Eh tú! – gritó Rika desde el suelo a Sora – dispara con tu arma antes de que sea tarde.

Sora miró la mano que sujetaba su arma, un poco diferente a la del resto, con la forma de un secador de pelo con gatillo donde en su extremo había una especie de arco para apuntar parecido al de un tirachinas, que aunque parecía un juguete, tenía un peso considerable. Sora apuntó temblorosamente a aquel ser. Esta se mantuvo apuntando con un gran temblor en la mano mientras miraba por aquel arco de su arma. No se atrevía a disparar, ya que si fallaba, el digimon de su amiga podría morir, pero si no lo hacía podría morir el grupo que allí se encontraba. Estaba en esta de shock, paralizada. El alien abrió su enorme boca y la acercó a Hawkmon, que había dejado por imposible la huida.

-Lo siento Yolei – dijo Hawkmon.

-¡Hawkmon no! – gritó Yolei.

-¡¡Mierda, dispara!! – gritó Rika.

Fue demasiado tarde para reaccionar. De la boca del alien salió una alargada lengua con una diminuta pero tenaz boca que se clavó en el cuello de Hawkmon, dando este un tremendo alarido. Ante los ojos de Yolei, Hawkmon desapareció rápidamente en un estallido de partículas diminutas, que se esfumaron en la oscuridad. Sora cerró los ojos, envueltos en lágrimas, y disparó al alien. Del arma salió una cuerda que envolvió al alien, inmovilizándole, mientras este gritaba. Para sorpresa de Sora, el alien no estalló como aquellos seres de antes, sino que como un rayo su cuerpo desaparecía, partícula a partícula, llevándoselo a alguna parte y desapareciendo de la escena. Cuando todo acabó, Rika se puso en pié y avanzó hacia el resto, mientras que Sora fue rápidamente a ver a Piyomon. Pero Yolei., de pié, estaba temblando, sin parar de llorar, con la mirada fija donde había estado su digimon.

-Sora – dijo Piyomon al abrir los ojos – lo siento, ¿estas bien?.

-Si – dijo Sora entre lágrimas, y sin decir una palabra lo abrazó a la vez que se ponía en pié.

-Así que tu arma era una teletransportadora – dijo Rika – no lo mata, pero te dan más puntos.

-¿Qué? – dijo Sora, pero antes de mirar a Rika sus ojos se quedaron en su amiga Yolei.

-Hawk…Hakwmon – repetía Yolei sin moverse del sitio – yo…yo…

-Yolei…estas…¿estas bien? – preguntó Sora.

-Yo…yo… - repetía Yolei – siento…frío…mucho…frío…

De repente el cuerpo de Yolei se tambaleó y cayó violentamente hacia atrás en el agua. Sora se quedó inmóvil al ver la cara de Yolei. Su cara se había puesto, de repente muy, muy pálida.

-Si un digimon muere… - dejó caer Rika en voz baja.

-¿Yolei?...¡¡YOLEIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!! – gritó desesperadamente Sora.


	11. Chapter 11

**Gantz : Digimon VS Aliens**

**11 : Sin salida**

**-¡Rápido Matt, por aquí! – gritaba Gabumon a su dueño mientras corrían.**

El grupo formado por Matt, TK, Henry y sus respectivos digimons corrían a lo largo de un largo y oscuro túnel. Huían desesperadamente de algo que les estaba persiguiendo por aquel túnel sin que ellos viesen de qué estaban huyendo. Solo oían el ruido de algo golpeando el agua consecutivamente tras ellos, acompañado de rugidos parecidos a los de la criatura de antes. De vez en cuando, Matt y TK disparaban hacia la oscuridad sin éxito con el fin de poder dar a algo que retuviera esa cosas…o cosas. El grupo guiado por los digimons llegaron a una estancia mucho más amplia que aquel túnel, apenas iluminada y rodeada de grandes tuberías, sin ninguna otra salida aparentemente visible. Sin quererlo, habían sido conducidos a un callejón sin salida.

-¿Qué?¡Mierda, no hay salida! – gruño Matt.

-Lo siento Matt – se disculpo Gabumon.

-No es culpa tuya Gabumon, lo hiciste bien – dijo Matt acariciándole.

-Hermano, esto pinta mal… – dijo TK.

-Tranquilo TK, vamos a permanecer todos juntos – ordenó Matt.

-¡Ya están aquí! – avisó Henry.

El grupo se quedo en el centro de la sala, mirando hacia el túnel por donde habían salido. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, por aquél túnel fueron saliendo varios aliens, de diferentes tamaños, que empezaron a rodear al grupo por toda aquella sala, dejándoles apenas espacio para que se pudieran mover. Tanto los chicos como los digimons no sabían cómo actuar, ya que si hacían un ataque directo, al superarles en número, podrían salir muy mal de esa situación. Todos se sentían intimidados por aquellos seres que no paraban de dar vueltas alrededor de ellos, enseñando sus asquerosos y afilados dientes mientas gruñían.

-Mierda – dijo Matt malhumorado – Gabumon, no queda otra, prepárate para atacar y salir corriendo.

-Tu también Patamon – dijo TK a su digimon.

-Estaos quietos, yo me encargo de limpiar esto – dijo Henry.

-¿Estás de coña? – dijo Matt

-Tenéis que confiar en él – dijo Terriermon – coged a los digimons y agachaos junto a ellos y no os levantéis hasta que Henry acabe.

Todos miraron con recelo a Henry y a Terriermon para finalmente agacharse, quedándose todos por debajo de Henry. Este, mostrándose mucho más calmado que los otros dos, echó un vistazo rápido a su alrededor. Los aliens, a cada momento que pasaba, parecían moverse más, como a punto de echarse sobre encima de todos. Henry agarró fuertemente la empuñadura de su katana, y la alzó poniéndola enfrente de él, para después cerrar los ojos y concentrarse en la escena. Los aliens cada vez se ponían más nerviosos al contemplar que no pasaba nada, hasta que en un momento dado todos se pararon. Con una casi perfecta coordinación, todos los aliens saltaron a la vez para arrojarse sobre el grupo. Justo en ese momento, Henry abrió los ojos y, al apretar la empuñadura de la katana, hizo que la hoja de esta se alargara muchísimo más que antes. A Henry solo le bastó un ligero golpe de muñeca para girar sobre sí mismo al mismo tiempo que su alargada katana empezaba a cortar por la mitad a todos aquellos aliens justo antes de que se les echasen encima. Todos aquellos bichos dieron un desgarrador grito mientras sus cuerpos se separaban por la mitad y caían al agua, dejando ver todos sus extraños órganos interiores flotando en aquella agua residual.

Cuando todo acabo, Henry avisó para que abrieran los ojos y se levantaran al mismo tiempo que su katana volvía a su tamaño original. Matt, TK y el resto de digimons se quedaron muy impresionados al ver tal masacre que prefirieron apartar la vista de tal masacre.

-Vaya, ¿dónde conseguiste esa arma? – preguntó Patamon mientras se posaba sobre el hombro de TK.

-Se la quite a otro jugador cuando murió – dijo Henry – aquél jugador era más veterano que cualquiera de nosotros…creo que incluso que dijo que llego a los cien puntos en tres ocasiones.

-Seguro que por esto te dan muchos puntos Henry – dijo Terriermon.

-¿Puntos? – preguntó Matt extrañado - ¿de que va eso de los puntos?

-Es sencillo – dijo Henry – cuando llegas a los cien puntos…eres libre.

-¡¡QUÉ?! – dijo el grupo al unísono.

-Mirad : por cada alien que eliminéis, os lleváis cierta cantidad de puntos- explicó Henry- cuando un jugador llega a los cien puntos, una de las opciones que puede elegir es ser liberado de Gantz.

-Ya veo, nuestro objetivo es llegar a los cien puntos – dijo Matt.

-Una de las opciones…- se quedo pensando TK- y las otras opciones, ¿cuáles son?.

Antes de que Henry o Terriermon le pudiesen contestar, el suelo empezó a temblar mientras un atronador ruido empezó a resonar por aquella sala. Todos, alterados, intentaron adivinar la procedencia de aquél vasto ruido, coincidiendo sus ojos en una pared que había al lado de ellos. De aquella pared salió, dejando un gran agujero, un gigantesco alien. Este no se parecía nada a ninguno que habían visto antes, con un color entre morado y negro, aquel alien gigante a cuatro patas intimidaba con dos grandes y curvados cuernos que tenían en su cabeza, como si se tratase de un toro Aquel inmenso alien apareció de repente, pillando desprevenidos a todos. El alien empotró a Henry con su cabeza contra un muro derribando al resto a su paso. Tal fue el impacto que dejó a Henry aprisionado con el alien en la pared, ya que sus cuernos se habían clavado en ella. Ese golpe había echo que Henry arrojase su katana al suelo, quedándose indefenso. Matt agarró la katana con su mao libre y se quedó contemplando aquella escena, viendo como el alien intentaba separarse de la pared.

-¡¡Henry!! – gritó TK.


	12. Chapter 12

**Gantz : Digimon VS Aliens**

**12 : Toreador**

**-¡Marchaos de aquí! – gritaba Henry aprisionado aún por el alien – Terriermon y yo estaremos bien, ¡largaos!.**

Matt se encontraba colapsado por la situación que se le había presentado. Empuñaba fuertemente sus dos armas mientras pensaba en lo que hacer: debía de sacar a su hermano TK y los otros dos digimons de allí, pero tampoco podía dejar morir a Henry, aun por mucho que le cayese mal, les había salvado la vida antes. El gigantesco alien mientras se intentaba separar de la pared contra la que aprisionaba a Henry retorciendo su cabeza y su cuerpo a la vez que el chico aguantaba la presión de aquella criatura. Patamon y Gabumon lanzaban sus respectivos ataques hacia el alien con la intención de dañarle pero este ni se inmutaba.

-Hermano, ¡hay que salvarle! – gritaba TK.

-¡NO, marchaos! – gritaba Henry – tengo mas experiencia que vosotros en este tipo de situaciones…¡Joder, iros o moriréis!.

-Pero…no…- tartamudeaba TK

-Por favor, debéis marcharos – decía Terriemon – esta haciendo esto para que podáis huir. Yo le ayudare, ahora escapad por donde ha venido.

-Mierda…Ya lo has oído TK, el se ocupa del bicho…Gabumon, Patamon, vosotros también venid – gritó Matt - ¡ Salgamos de aquí!

Todos se miraron y empezaron a correr hacia el gran hueco que había dejado el alien al aparecer. Matt se quedo mirando la escena, sintiendo rabia por que ellos hubiesen rechazado su ayuda y permitiendo que escapasen. Pero Matt no le dejaría desarmado. Matt llamó la atención de Henry con un grito y cuando este se fijó en él, Matt le lanzó su pistola. Cuando Henry la agarró al vuelo asintió con la cabeza y Matt se apresuró a agarrar a TK del brazo para salir de esa estancia cuanto antes. Cuando todos hubieron salido, Henry apuntó con la pistola hacia la gran y deforme cabeza del alien y disparó contra ella cerrando los ojos. A los pocos segundos, una explosión arrancó un trozo de la cabeza del alien, haciendo que se separase de la pared al echarse violentamente hacia atrás del dolor, cayendo Henry así al agua del suelo. Henry se puso en pié con ayuda de Terriermon, mientras observaba como el alien se agitaba por el impacto.

-Henry, ¿estas bien? – preguntó Terriermon en el hombro de Henry.

-Si, el traje absorbió el golpe como esperaba – dijo Henry – parece que la pistola le hizo algo, pero poco. Hay que conseguir que se desmaye para poder acabar con él más fácilmente.

-Si...¡Cuidado Henry, aquí viene! – advirtió Terriermon.

El alien había dejado de moverse por el dolor y ahora corría contra Henry y Terriermon para empotrarlos contra la pared. Henry agarró a su digimon y justo antes de que llegase a él, este rodó por el suelo para echarse a un lado provocando que el alien impactara de lado contra la pared. Henry se giró hacia él y disparó su arma contra él, recibiendo el impacto en un costado de alien. Henry se alegraba mientras veía como el alien gritaba de dolor de nuevo.

Henry corrió hacia otro extremo de la sala y. cómo él imaginaba, el gigantesco alien volvió a intentar cargar contra él. Pero esta vez, en lugar de salir rodando, Henry empezó a correr hacía él y justo antes de chocarse se tiró al suelo junto a Terriermon, colándose por debajo del alien. El bicho intentó frenar pero nuevamente se estrelló contra la pared, haciendo que se tambalease un poco, momento que aprovechó Henry para disparar y darle en una de sus patas traseras.

-Esto pinta bien Terriermon – decía Henry mientras se levantaba y corría hacia otro extremo – a pesar de su tamaño no es muy inteligente, ha caído en el mismo truco dos veces. Si seguimos así acabaremos pronto.

El alien gritó enfurecido al ver a Henry y comenzó a correr contra él de nuevo. Henry tenía pensado en repetir la misma acción para dispararle, así que empezó a correr hacía él de nuevo. Pero antes de llegar a colisionar los dos, el alien se paró y giró bruscamente exponiendo su larga cola. Henry no se esperó esa reacción y para cuando quiso parar fue tarde. El alien lanzó a Henry y a Terriermon por los aires con un golpe de su cola haciendo que ambos se estrellasen contra una pared de la sala y cayendo al suelo. Justo cuando ambos se pusieron de nuevo en pié, el alien cargó contra ellos, esta vez con éxito. El impacto de alien contra Henry y Terriermon fue tan brutal que derrumbó la pared donde se encontraban y los lanzó contra una pared de una nueva sala que había quedado descubierta al derrumbarse la pared. Esta vez, el alien había ganado.

-Mierda, esta vez…si ha dolido – se lamentaba Henry poniéndose en pié– Terriermon, ¿estas bien?

-Si, solo me duele…un poco – decía débilmente Terriermon intentándose levantar.

-¿Henry?...¿Terriermon? – dijo una voz conocida.

Henry y su digimon giraron la cabeza y allí se encontraron a unos pasos a Tai y Agumon, junto con Davis, Mimi y sus respectivos digimons Veemon y Palmon. Todos ellos estaban asombrados al haber visto a Henry aparecer de esa forma.

-¿Estas bien? – preguntó Agumon.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Veemon.

-Vosotros…¡¡alejaos de aquí inmediatamente!! – gritó Henry tambaleándose.

-¿Pero que demonios…? – dijo Davis.

Del hueco apareció nuevamente aquél alien, que con sus gruesos cuernos lanzó a Henry violentamente contra la pared más cercana, cayendo redondo al suelo. Tai y el resto se quedaron sin palabras al ver el ataque de aquel gran alien ante sus ojos.

-Joder…¡Henry! – gritó Tai saliendo de su asombro y agarrando fuerte su arma.

**Nota del autor : **debo disculparme al tardar en escribir u nuevo capitulo de este fic ya que estaba demasiado ocupado preparando exámenes bastante importantes…¡¡que por suerte aprobé!! Aunque ahora debo preparar otros, ya puedo intentar seguir este fic más a diario. Así que perdón por la espera y espero que sigáis disfrutando con este fic. Un saludo.

Izdy-kun


	13. Chapter 13

**Gantz : Digimon VS Aliens**

**13 : Poder**

**Tai y el resto del grupo tardaron un poco en reaccionar **ante aquel gran alien que había arrollado a Henry y Terriermon, ya que nunca habían visto ningún bicho tan grande en sus vidas. Siguiendo ordenes de Tai, el grupo rodeó rápidamente a aquel alien mientras este hacia sentir como silos estuviera contemplando, enseñando sus afilados dientes. Todos apuntaron sus armas hacia el alien mientras que los digimons se preparaban para la lucha.

-¿Y ahora que se supone que hacemos? – pregunto Agumon.

-Esta claro – dijo Davis -…¡¡Atacad!!

Dicho y hecho: el grupo entero empezó a disparar con sus armas al alien mientras que sus digimons lanzaban sus característicos ataques con más o menos éxito que los disparos. Por el cuerpo de aquel ser empezaron a abrirse grandes agujeros por los cuales salía un repulsivo líquido a la vez que el alíen se estremecía y gritaba de dolor. Poco a poco consiguieron hacer retroceder al alien de al lado de Henry. Tai y Davis junto a Agumon y Veemon se quedaron cesaron su ataque y se quedaron otra vez apuntándole formando una pequeña barrera, mientras que Mimi y Palmon se acercaron a ayudar a recuperarse a Henry y su digimon.

-¿Estáis bien? – pregunto Mimi mientras los ayudaban.

-Si… - respondió Henry recuperando el aliento - …al final no ha pasado nada grave.

-¡Henry mira! – alerto Terriermon rápidamente.

El alien había parado de quejarse y se encontraba con la cabeza agachada, resoplando y con su pata izquierda moviéndola más acelerada cada vez, como si de un toro a punto de embestir se tratase.

-Mierda…¡¡Apartaros de ahí!! – gritó Henry.

Cuando Tai y Davis quisieron darse cuenta de lo que hacía fue tarde: el alien arrancó de su sitio embistiendo y llevándose por delante a todos aquellos que estaba cerca de él, empotrando a Tai, Davis y sus digimons contra las paredes de sus lados y pasando muy cerca de Mimi y Henry. La fuerza de aquel golpe hizo que se agrietaran aún más las paredes y que el agua se agitase violentamente. Davis y Veemon parecieron enfurecerse más que otros.

-Mierda…es un maldito… - decía Davis mientras trataba de ponerse en pie.

-¡Déjamelo a mi Davis! – gritó Veemon y acto seguido echo a correr hacia el alien.

-¡No Veemon! – grito Davis al ver la reacción de su digimon.

Veemon cuando estaba ya próximo al alien saltó por los aires en busca de la alargada cabeza de aquel ser para efectuar su ataque con su puño. Pero justo antes de impactar el alien levantó la cabeza hacia Veemon y se abalanzó hacia el abriendo la boca, agarrando a Veemon por su cuerpo. El digimon soltó un aterrador grito de dolor, para luego intentar escapar de la boca del alien sin éxito.

-¡¡Veemon!! – gritaron todos.

-Tai, hay que hacer algo – dijo Agumon.

-Si… - decía Tai paralizado ante aquella escena – yo…hay que…

-Tai, mira – dijo Agumon señalando a Davis.

Este se había levantado y en su rostro solo se encontraba la ira, la furia. Se encontraba de pié, con la mirada encendida clavada en aquel alien mientras apretaba fuertemente su puño.

-Veemon…no voy a permitir que mueras…vamos a salir todos juntos de aquí – decía Davis con furia - ¡¡AGUANTA VEEMON!!

-Tai…su traje – advirtió Agumon.

Tai y Agumon observaron con asombro el traje de Davis, que de repente, su usual delgada figura había desaparecido, ahora el traje resaltaba como nunca sus músculos y las venas de los brazos resaltaban sobre todo lo demás mientras apretaba con fuerza su puño. Davis, con un grito de furia salió corriendo con gran velocidad hacia el alien. Ante los ojos de todos, Davis dio un gran salto, elevándose por encima de la cabeza, a una altura imposible para un ser humano. Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos. Davis cerró su puño y con una fuerza sobrenatural, descendió del aire y golpeó en la cabeza del alien. El puño traspasó la dura piel del alien y penetro dentro de su cabeza con todo el brazo, a consecuencia el alien liberó a Veemon mientras su enorme cuerpo se derrumbaba junto a Davis que caía de pié. No contento con ellos y guiado por la furia, Davis remató el acto dando puñetazos a aquel alien, convirtiendo su cabeza en una papilla verde, dándole muerte.

Davis jadeó unos segundos y luego cayó de rodillas. Veemon, ya recuperado corrió a abrazar a Davis. Nadie se explicaba de donde había salido aquella fuerza sobrehumana que había salido de Davis.

-¿Cómo ha …hecho eso? – decía Mimi impresionada.

-Ha sido por el traje – respondió Henry – a reaccionado a sus sentimientos.

-¿El traje? – preguntó Palmon.

-Si, gracias a él estamos vivos – decía Henry – no se de que esta echo, pero este traje absorbe los golpes y ataques que recibamos.

-¿Cómo? – dijo Tai anonadado.

-Si, por ejemplo, cuando fuiste arrollado por el alien y te estrellaste contra la pared, ¿no crees que dolió poco? – pregunto Henry.

-Pues ahora que lo dices… - pensó Tai -…tienes razón.

-Y ahora ese chico, Davis, al ver a alguien en peligro, ha salido su furia. El traje captó su estado anímico y lo exteriorizó dándole esa fuerza. En situaciones de peligro, el traje nos vuelve más fuertes, como ha pasado ahora.

-Es decir – decía Davis mientras se levantaba ya más calmado - ¿Qué somos como Superman?...¡¡Has oído eso Veemon!!

-Si pero, el traje tiene un límite – dijo Henry – no se sabe cuando llega, pero esa ventaja no es ilimitada.

De repente, se oyó un gran estruendo en toda la sala haciendo que todos saltasen, como si un muro se hubiese derrumbado. El suelo empezó a temblar, poniendo al grupo nervioso, ya que oía grandes pasos en todas las direcciones por la oscuridad del túnel.

-¡¿Qué ocurre?! – gritaba Mimi.

-¡¡No…esto no puede estar pasando!! – dijo temblando Tai.


	14. Chapter 14

**Gantz : Digimon VS Aliens**

**14 : Doble Problema**

**Ante los ojos de Tai y del resto del grupo, **por sorpresa y para su desgracia, aparecieron dos gigantescas criaturas como la que habían derrotado rodeando al grupo. Los aliens parecían que miraban a cada miembro de arriba abajo mientras mostraban sus asquerosos dientes de su babeante boca, que ambos abrieron al ver el cuerpo del alien machacado en el suelo, como si eso les hubiese enfurecido aun más. Mientras Tai, sin separarse de Agumon y del resto del grupo, miraba con pánico la situación: los grandes cuerpos de las bestias tapaban cualquier salida por los laterales. Todos miraban asustados excepto Davis, que parecía que sonreía.

**-**¡Que bien, más para machacar! – dijo Davis.

**-**Si, ahora podemos Davis – afirmo Veemon.

**-¡**Eh, callad! – dijo Tai – No os mováis, no sabes aún muy bien cómo funcionan estos trajes.

-Pero Tai, tenemos que hacer algo para salir de aquí – dijo Agumon.

-Si es cierto – dijo Palmon

-Pero…no sabemos cuanto aguantaran nuestros trajes, ¿no? – dijo temblorosa Mimi

-Los vuestros aún pueden aguantar, pero el mío…esta echo polvo – decía Henry débilmente – creo...que podemos pasar un poco por los lados…quizás podamos pillarlos por detrás.

-Si, puede funcionar – dijo Terriermon.

-Nosotros somos más pequeños y nos podemos colar mejor por los huecos – decía Agumon – nosotros los distraemos mientras pasáis por los lados chicos.

-¡Si!, y una vez atrás, ¡les pateáis el culo! – dijo alegremente Veemon

-Pero Agumon, ¿y si…? – dudaba Tai mientras miraba a los dos aliens, que cada vez se ponían más y más nerviosos al oírlos hablar.

-Tai, ¡tenemos que confiar en ellos! – dijo Davis mientras agarraba fuertemente del brazo a Tai – ya nos han salvado más veces, ¿recuerdas?.

-Aunque esto sea más peligroso que él digimundo, se que juntos podemos – dijo Mimi – así que confiemos en ellos.

-…¡De acuerdo!...- dijo Tai tras pensárselo un segundo – Agumon, chicos, los dejo en vuestras manos : en cuanto pasemos colaros los más rápidamente posible,¿entendido?

-Dalo por echo Tai – dijo Agumon sonriendo.

-Mimi, Davis, id a por el de la derecha. Henry y yo iremos pasaremos por el de la izquierda – dijo Tai mirando a todos mientras se colocaban mirando a los aliens y preparados para salir – Chicos, ¿preparados?….¡¡AHORA!!

Al grito de Tai se inició lo planeado. Palmon agarró con sus hiedras venenosas los cuernos y cabeza del alien como pudo, intentando evitar que no se moviese mientras que Veemon empezaba a golpearle, a la vez que Agumon y Terriermon aturdían al de la izquierda con sus ataques. Tai y el resto empezaron a correr en grupos de dos hacia los aliens, disparando con sus armas y colándose cada uno por un lado. A pesar de los ataques de los digimons, los aliens se movían bruscamente, Davis y Mimi consiguieron pasar llevándose algún que otro empujón. Y justo después de que ambos pasaran, Palmon y Veemon cesaron sus ataques y por pequeños saltos se colaron por mitad del agitado alien hasta ponerse atrás junto a sus dueños. Pero cuando Tai y Henry pasaban al lado del alien de la izquierda, este pareció darse cuenta de la presencia de los dos, y cuando los dos chicos se encontraban en la mitad del monstruo, este levantó las patas traseras para atizar con ellas a Tai y Henry.

Tai la vio venir y en un segundo supo reaccionar disparándola y echándose a un lado, quedándose bajo el gigante de cuatro patas. Sin embargo, Henry no pudo esquivarlo como Tai y el impacto fue tan fuerte que lo hizo volar por los aires hasta caer casi en el sitio donde estaban antes, en mitad de los dos aliens. Agumon y Terriermon pararon de atacar y se dieron la vuelta para ayudarle, pero el alien los embistió a ambos empotrándolos contra la pared.

-¡Henry! – gritaron todos.

Henry se levanto como pudo, y su puso de rodillas, mientras se quitaba con la mano la sangre de la boca. Henry se percató de que los círculos que los extraños círculos de su traje comenzaban a echar un líquido, a la vez que Henry se sentía cada vez más débil. La cara de Henry cambió de estar seria a mostrar miedo: sabía lo que pasaba.

-Mierda…y ahora esto – dijo Henry en voz baja.

Los aliens, sin importarles el resto del grupo, se aproximaron rápidamente a donde estaba Henry. Este los miraba desde el suelo con pánico…sabía que esta vez no escaparía…El alien de la izquierda, tras lanzar un fuerte rugido a Henry, lo agarró de los brazos por la boca y lo elevó, mientras Henry se estremecía de dolor. El otro alien por su parte, cogió a Henry por los pies y pusieron a Henry paralelo al suelo. Ambos aliens comenzaron a tirar hacia atrás mientras agarraban a Henry, estirando al máximo su cuerpo a la vez que gritaba de dolor y sentía que todo se separaba de él según los se alejaban los monstruos. El resto del grupo miraban a Henry, disparando a los aliens para que dejasen a este, aun así parecía que no les importaban los disparos. El sufrimiento de Henry duró unos pocos segundos más antes de que su cuerpo se separase en dos bruscamente, Cada alien se quedo con una parte del cuerpo de Henry, zarandeándolo unos segundos para luego lanzarlo contra el suelo, salpicándolo todo de sangre.

Todos, incluso los digimons, se quedaron paralizados ante tal grotesca escena que acaban de presenciar, mientras que sentían poco a poco como la furia, la ira, el fuego corría por sus venas hasta convertirse en lágrimas por aquella muerte atroz de su compañero.

-No..no dejare..que muera nadie más – dijo Tai mirando fijamente entre lágrimas a los aliens – yo…¡¡HARE QUE LO PAGUEÍS CARO!!

Tai se lanzó al ataque con una velocidad igual a la que había mostrado antes Davis, disparando a los aliens según se acercaba. Davis y Mimi hicieron lo mismo, junto a Veemon y Palmon. Aquél macabro acto encendió la llama de la venganza del grupo.


	15. Chapter 15

**Gantz : Digimon VS Aliens**

**15 : Salvador**

**Los gigantescos aliens se dieron **la vuelta a la vez que el grupo empezaba su enfurecida venganza. Mimi y Davis corrían a encararse contra el alien de su lado a la vez que los digimons atacaban en medio como podían con sus ataques. Cuando estos dos estaban a punto de chocarse contra la bestia, Davis dio un gran salto hacia arriba apuntando contra el monstruo a la vez que Mimi se paró en seco para apuntarle, haciendo que el alien no pudiese centrar su ataque en los dos.

Los disparos lo alcanzaron arrancando partes de su cuerpo, provocando aun más la ira del alien. Mientras tanto, Tai se centraba en su alien con una veloz carrera hacia el. El alien trató de embestirle con sus cuernos agachando la cabeza, momento que aprovecho Tai para saltar por encima de su cabeza y dispararle donde pudo, para luego caer sobre su cuerpo. Mientras Agumon atacaba al monstruo con sus bolas de fuego, Tai intentaba mantener el equilibrio sobre la bestia mientras esta se zarandeaba. Tai intento llegar a la cabeza, pero justo cuando consiguió alcanzarla, se tropezó con su pierna, cayéndosele el arma y saliendo torpemente por los aires.

Tai consiguió agarrarse a uno de los cuernos de la bestia, pero esta embistió el cuerno contra la pared consiguiendo así que el chico cayese al suelo provocando un gran impacto que lo dejo tirado en el suelo. Rápidamente el alien trató de aplastar a Tai, pero con un acto reflejo Tai agarró la pata del alien, haciendo un pulso contra él, gracias a la fuerza que el traje le estaba proporcionando, para que no quedase aplastado.

-¡Tai! – gritaron los digimons que estaban en medio cuando se dieron cuenta de la situación.

Debido a esta distracción los aliens aprovecharon para barrer a los digimons con sus largas colas para embestirlos contra la pared. Davis y Mimi también se dieron cuenta de la situación de su amigo y sin pensarlo trataron de ir a socorrerle, olvidándose del alien que tenían enfrente, aprovechando este para embestirlos también y dejarlos indefensos momentáneamente. Tai poco a poco se iba quedando sin fuerzas e iba cediendo en el pulso contra el inmenso alien. Todo un sentimiento de frustración empezaba a invadir su cuerpo a la vez que perdía sus fuerzas, todo parecía acabado para Tai.

De repente, Tai noto como una fuerza tiraba del alien hacia atrás y vio cómo una ráfaga azul atacaba débilmente la cara del alien. Este giró su cabeza y vio a TK sujetando su cola con sus manos y a Gabumon a su lado preparado para el ataque. El alien les gritó enfurecido, olvidándose de Tai e intentándose dar la vuelta para acabar con ellos. De repente, como un rayo, una sombra apareció de un salto en el aire. Esta, con un rápido movimiento bajo al suelo pasando justo al lado del cuello del alien. Cuando Tai, pudo ver de quien se trataba, no podía creerlo: Matt. Este se quedo casi de rodillas bajo la cabeza del alien, sujetando la katana que antes portaba Henry en una postura de ataque.

Del cuello del alien empezaron a salir chorros de su asquerosa sangre y su cabeza poco a poco empezó a caer al lado de donde estaba Matt, separándose del tambaleante cuerpo que caía hacia un lado. El otro alien, tras ver este acto, emitió un chirrido. Justo cuando Davis y Mimi se estaban levantando del suelo, el gigante se dio a la fuga. En su huida, con un rápido movimiento, atrapó a Mimi con su asquerosa boca y paso por encima de Davis, que vio pasar este la enorme mola muy cerca de su cabeza. Mimi empezó a gritar desesperadamente mientras se perdia en la oscuridad atrapada por el alien que arrasaba con todo lo que había a su paso.

-¡¡Mimi!! – gritó Palmon desesperadamente.

-¡¡Joder, Mimi!! – gritaba Davis mientras salía a la carrera tras el mostruo.

-¡Para Davis, no te queremos perder también! – dijo TK agarrando a Davis para que no huyese.

-¡Matt, TK, Gabumon ¡! – decía Tai mientras se levantaba – gracias… gracias por salvarnos…

-No hace faltas que las des, aun no hemos acabado con todo esto – decía Matt – ¿Cómo estais el resto?

-Hermano…- decía TK asustado – Henry…

El resto del grupo miro por un momento el cuerpo sin vida de su compañero, partido por la mitad y separado. Los digimons se miraron los unos a los otros mientras que el resto decidió no mirar demasiado.

-Joder…un momento, ¿y Terriermon? – pregunto Tai.

-Tai…no nos dimos cuenta con la batalla – dijo Agumon agachando la mirada.

-Si es cierto lo que nos dijo aquella chica, Rika, habrá desaparecido, no hay mas que hacer – dijo Matt.

-Matt… - dijo tristemente Gabumon.

-Aunque me duela, hay que continuar chicos – decía Tai entre lágrimas – se que todo esto acabara…y acabara bien. Se que es lo mas duro que nos hemos enfrentado nunca…pero… sé que saldremos todos juntos de aquí…¡¡TENEMOS QUE SEGUIR!!

-Bien dicho Tai – dijo Matt – tranquilo, saldremos todos de aquí. Ahora tenemos que ir a salvar a Mimi y buscar al resto del grupo. No nos queda mucho tiempo para que esto acabe, y si esto es verdad, no me gustaría saber que pasara si fallamos en este macabro juego.

-Hermano…- dijo TK – ¡sigamos adelante!

-¡¡Vamos a machacar a esos bichos!! – dijeron Davis y Veemon a la vez.

-Mimi..voy a rescatarte – dijo Palmon.

-Vamonos, hay que seguir el rastro del alien, será fácil.- sentenció Matt.

Dicho esto, el grupo entero se reagrupo y partieron hacia la oscuridad del túnel, siguiendo el rastro del alien, que arraso con todo muro a su paso, hacia un final desconocido. Todo el mundo estaba deseando que todo acabase, sbian que esto estaba sucediendo de verdad…pero aun no quieren reconocerlo.


	16. Chapter 16

**Gantz : Digimon VS Aliens**

**16 : Nido**

**-Mimi… Mimi… - decía una voz en su cabeza - ... ¿puedes oírme?...despierta…**

Mimi, al oír esa voz, le hizo recordar a sus amigos, que estaban con ella. Creyó por un momento que esa voz era de Palmon, que estaba a su lado… pero como un rayo le vinieron a la mente los últimos sucesos ocurridos con aquellos horribles seres y de todo lo que había presenciado, haciendo que abriese los ojos bruscamente y lanzase un fuerte chillido.

-¡Tranquila Mimi! , estamos aquí, estamos aquí… - decía Sora susurrando mientras tapaba la boca a su amiga y la acariciaba el pelo – tranquila Mimi…ya paso…

-So… Sora…Yo…- tartamudeaba Mimi desconcertadamente entre los brazos de su amiga - …Sora…¡estas viva!

-Si Mimi, y gracias al cielo que tu también lo estas – dijo Sora.

-Estabamos intentando salir de este sitio y te encontramos tirada en el suelo – dijo Piyomon.

-¿Qué…donde… estamos? – pregunto Mimi mirando a su alrededor.

-Vaya, ya se despertó la dormilona – decía Rika aproximándose hacia ellos desde detrás – vamos levanta, hay que seguir, de momento parece seguro.

-Vamos Mimi, hay que seguir – decía Sora ayudando a incorporarse a su amiga - ¿Cómo te encuentras?.

-Un poco cansada, pero… bien – decía Mimi examinándose a si misma – yo…estábamos luchando contra dos de esas cosas gigantes…y de repente, una de esas cosas me cogió y me separo del resto y…

-Has…¿has visto a Matt , Tai y al resto?... – pregunto tímidamente Sora.

-Si, estaba con ellos… pero…Henry y Terriermon no…- decía Mimi.

-¡Ya basta! – grito Rika sin mirar atrás – sigamos adelante, nos volveremos a encontrar con el resto.

-Rika… - se lamento Sora -…vamos Mimi, Piyomon.

El grupo andaba por un oscuro pasillo sin rumbo, siguiendo la vaga esperanza de que al final llegaran a algún sitio donde puedan acabar ya con esta pesadilla. Todo apestaba a muerte a su alrededor : el suelo pegajoso y ruinoso parecía estar recubierto de esa masa pegajosa, al igual que las paredes , y en el aire se notaba cierta tensión, como si algo les estuviese observando a cada paso que dan, moviéndose a su alrededor y soltando de vez en cuando un ruido siniestro. Sora se sentía como si algo las estuviese conduciendo hacia una trampa.

-Sora, siento la presencia de algo – dijo Piyomon parándose en seco.

-Hay algo allí al final, se ve algo de luz, prepararos- dijo Rika.

-Mimi, quédate detrás de mi pase lo que pase, no dejare que vuelva a pasar nada – aviso Sora.

Según se iba acercando a la luz, aumentaba la peste y la jauría de chirridos de aliens iban en aumento. Rika se dio en el pie con lo que creía que era una roca, pero al agachar la mirada se dio cuenta de que ahora el suelo había más de un cuerpo sin vida, que con una mueca de asco, alerto al resto para que tuviesen cuidado. Sora hacia el esfuerzo de no mirar a ellos mientras Mimi, cerraba los ojos y se aferraba a la espalda de su amiga. Al poco de andar llegaron a la abertura por donde entraba la luz y dejaba paso a la peor de sus pesadillas. Sus ojos no creían lo que veian.

Una gran sala, como si se tratase de una cueva, apareció frente a sus ojos. Todo estaba recubierto de la membrana pegajosa de los pasillos, donde se encontraban pegados cadáveres y huesos, fundiéndose con el caótico ambiente que allí reinaba: aliens. Cientos de ellos, por todas partes, de todos los tamaños, imponían su ley en aquel lugar, chirriando sin parar y moviéndose de un lado para otro, alimentándose de los restos o cuidando de mas huevos. Sora y Mimi entraron en shock al ver tal cantidad de criaturas y empezaron a temer por su vida. Rika las cogió y las zarandeo para que volviesen a centrarse.

-Esto es… - decía Mimi.

-Hemos encontrado el nido principal – dijo Rika – el objetivo que buscamos esta aquí.

-Si le derrotamos, ¿volveremos todos a casa? – pregunto Piyomon.

-Esto es horroroso…quiero salir de aquí cuanto antes – dijo Sora.

-Sora…mira allí – dijo Piyomon señalando con un extremo de su ala hacia un punto de una pared no muy lejana - ¿eso de hahi no es un digimon?.

-No puede ser… - dijo Rika sorprendida - …es… ¡Renamon!

El digimon de Rika, que había desaparecido en anteriores misiones, allí se encontraba, inmóvil pegado a la pared no muy lejos del hueco donde su dueña se encontraba.

-Está viva Rika – dijo Piyomon.

-Sabia que aun seguía en pie – decía Rika, con una ligera sonrisa – tengo que llegar allí.

-Vamos todos , tenemos que permanecer juntos – dijo Sora.

Todas asintieron. Empezaron lentamente a salir del hueco de donde estaban y a poco a poco a desplazarse por unas especie de cornisas que había cerca de su lugar, por donde podían llegar hasta Renamon. Los aliens no se percataban aun de su presencia, aun así se daban prisa en llegar. Una vez al lado del digimon, Rika empezó a quitar la membrana que pegaba a Renamon. Esta poco a poco empezó a recobrar la conciencia.

-Renamon…no te preocupes, vine a salvarte – decía Rika – ya paso todo.

-Rika…estas…- decía Renamon débilmente.

De repente, al lado de ellas apareció otro horripilante alien, que se quedo mirando al grupo percatándose de su presencia, lanzando un espantoso grito hacia el grupo para luego abalanzarse sobre ellas. Con un impulso, Renamon se puso en medio del grupo y del alien impidiendo su ataque, pero provocando que se resbalasen y todos cayesen por las paredes como un tobogán cayendo al suelo de aquella sala. Toda la horda de monstruos se percataron de su presencia y empezaron a correr hacia el lugar donde habían caído para rodearlas.

-Mierda… - dijo Rika entre dientes.


	17. Chapter 17

**Gantz : Digimon VS Aliens**

**17: Reencuentro**

**-Leches, ¡¡cuidado!! – gritaba Rika.**

Sora, Piyomon, Mimi, Rika junto a ellas el digimon recién rescatado Renamon empezaron a verse acorralados por la gran cantidad de aliens que se les empezaban a echar encima, sintiéndose acorralados. El grupo empezó a echarse atrás arrastrándose por el suelo. Sora tuvo que arrastrar del brazo a Mimi que, debido a la presión, estaba paralizada mientras Rika y los digimons intentaban mantener alejados el avance de las criaturas. Al final el grupo se vio acorralado en una pared sin ninguna posible salida, mientras resistían como podían.

-Tai, Matt…chicos, venid por favor… – suplicaba Sora en voz baja.

De pronto, dos llamaradas, azul y naranja, impactaron sobre los aliens cercanos a Sora y al resto. Aunque no los destruyo, esto hizo que se abriese un hueco y que los monstruos parasen. Den entre el humo que habían provocado las dos explosiones surgió una figura, de la cual resaltaba una larga arma que llevaba en una mano. Cuando el humo se despejo, ante los asombrados llorosos ojos de Sora, Matt hizo su aparición. Antes de que pudieran decir su nombre, un grupo de aliens se lanzaron a por él, pero con á.gil movimiento consiguió cortarlos por la mitad, enfureciendo al resto de aliens que pronto se fijaron en el. Como una jauría, otro grupo más numeroso se lanzaron sobre Matt, pero este, en lugar de perder los nervios, se agacho y con un giro hizo que la hoja de la katana se alargase y mutilase a sus atacantes, como Henry hizo antes.

Matt empezaba a ensañarse con el resto de bichos sin darse cuenta de que estaba protegiendo al grupo de chicas, que miraban asombradas el ataque de su amigo. De entre la multitud, un alien inesperadamente salto hacia el grupo fijándose como primer objetivo a Sora. Cuando Matt se dio cuenta, era tarde para reaccionar.

-¡Sora! – grito Matt.

Cuando la cabeza la cabeza del alien estuvo a punto de morderla, de repente explotó, enviando el resto del cuerpo a otra parte. Como si caído del cielo, apareció Tai, que había aterrizado violentamente en el suelo al lado de su amiga.

La marea de aliens retrocedieron unos pasos calmándose su ataque mientras Davis, TK y el resto de digimons bajaban deslizándose por una parte de la pared para caer a los lados del acorralado grupo.

-Ya estamos aquí chicos – dijo Agumon

-Ahora, ¡¡ a patearles el culo a los malos ¡! – vociferó Veemon.

-Chicos… - decía sora entre lágrimas de alegría.

-¡Sora! – dijeron a la vez Matt y Tai mientras iban al lado de su amiga.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto Tai adelantándose a Matt.

-Si… - dijo débilmente Sora llorando y mirando a los dos , para luego abrazarse inesperadamente a los dos – gracias chicos…¡¡Gracias!!.

¡Mimi! – grito Palmon mientras volvía abrazar de nuevo a su amiga.

-¡Palmon!...estas bien, me has tenido preocupada – gritaba de felicidad Mimi.

-Yo también estaba preocupada Mimi – contestó Palmon.

Los digimons por su parte fueron a ver el estado del nuevo compañero que se acababa de incorporar.

-Tú eras Renamon, ¿no? – pregunto Gabumon

-Así me llamo, soy el digimon de Rika – gracias por cuidar de ella todo este tiempo.

-No ha sido nada, nos alegramos de que también este bien – contesto alegremente Patamon.

-Muy bin, y ahora que estamos todos, acabemos esto y larguémonos a casa – dijo Davis.

-Espera Davis – dijo TK – según tengo entendido, de poco nos sirve eliminar a todos. Tenemos que eliminar a uno gordo…al jefe, ¿no es así Rika?

-Si – afirmo esta – y nos queda poco tiempo para acabar la misión.

-Tai, ¿qué hacemos? – pregunto Agumon.

-Habrá que seguir hasta que demos con el gordo – pensó Tai.

-Si mantenemos una formación y avanzamos, es posible que acabe saliendo de donde esté – dijo Matt.

-Matt tiene razón - dijo Sora.

-Esta bien: todos…¡¡a formar una línea ofensiva!! – gritó Tai.

Todos se incorporaron de nuevo a la batalla y formaron una línea como Tai había ordenado. El plan era hacer salir al objetivo principal, usando a los digimons defendiendo con sus ataques mientras los niños elegidos eliminaban a los aliens con las armas que Gantz les había proporcionado.

-TK, Davis – dijo Tai con la vista puesta a los monstuos – si algo me pasase… cuidad de Kari.

-No digas tonterías Tai – dijo enfadado Matt al oír ese comentario – se que esto es con diferencia la peor aventura que hemos pasado…pero la pasaremos.

-Claro Tai – reafirmo Agumon.

-Tai…saldremos todos juntos de aquí, como tu dijiste – dijo Sora mirándole.

-Vale, ahora dejaos de momentos dramaticos y concentrémonos en el ataque – replicó Rika.

El grupo entero estaba otra vez junto, ahora iban a afrontar todos juntos el desenlace de esta macabra caza. El infierno estaba a punto de empezar.


End file.
